The Lady and the Imp
by SandyBell74
Summary: Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark are married now - against her will. What happens when they learn to know each other for real? Tyrion/Sansa. Very mature content in later chapters. I don't own the characters, I just love them. Reviews inspire me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

Sansa Stark was having a bad dream. Very bad.

In her dream she was back in the Winterfell, back in the castle where she grew up. But the castle was different now, full of menace and shadows. She was running through the corridors, trying to find her loved ones, but there was nothing. Only darkness behind every door she opened, only emptiness in the shadowy rooms.

She was crying now, calling their names desperately.

Mother. Father. Robb. Bran. Rickon. Arya.

Even in her dream she knew somehow that they were gone now and she would never get them back.

She cried aloud, still asleep.

Tyrion Lannister heard her.

He was standing in the corridor outside Sansa's bedroom, confused. He didn't know what to do next. He knew that Sansa needed her own space, her bedroom was the only place in this hostile environment where she was able to be herself occasionally. She certainly didn't want any Lannister to step inside unannounced, Tyrion knew that instinctively too.

He was her husband, yes, but he hadn't even tried to enter her bedroom since their wedding night three weeks earlier.

It was still difficult to think about that wedding. The awkwardness. The gleeful expression on king Joffrey's face when he looked at the bride and the groom. The pity in people's eyes when they glanced at Sansa - to marry the Imp, what a terrible fate - Tyrion was almost able to hear their collective thoughts.

The worst part was the moment alone in Sansa's bedroom, after the ceremony and an endless banquet. One look at Sansa's face had been enough for Tyrion.

She can't stand me. She hates this, she hates to be my bride. She definitely doesn't want me to touch her, he had realized. So he had bowed to her and left her alone in her chambers.

"My lady… I'll see you later. Sleep well", he had said to her politely just before he left. Tyrion Lannister had many faults, but taking young, noble virgins by force was not one of them.

The worst thing was to see the relief in Sansa's eyes.

"My lord… Good night", she had whispered and curtseyed, clearly delighted to see him go.

They had avoided each other ever since.

So - Sansa's bedroom was a restricted area. But Tyrion also knew that Sansa was scared and alone now - he could hear it. She needed someone to calm her down, someone to hold her. And Tyrion was the only one she had left. Despite his strange appearance Tyrion Lannister was a kind-hearted man. He couldn't let his wife to face her nightmares and the horrors of the night alone. She was too young and too frail for that. She had suffered enough.

So Tyrion made a decision. He inhaled, opened the door and stepped in the bedroom.

Silvery moonlight flooded into the room through the window. Sansa was lying on the bed, auburn hair all over her face and pillow, braid frayed. Her skin was sweaty and her face was pale. She was wearing a thin, white nightgown only. She moaned in her sleep.

Tyrion went closer, sat down on the edge of her bed and touched her arm lightly.

"Shh, Sansa, it's alright, it's just a dream..", he whispered, but words died on his lips somehow. Sansa's real life here in the Red Keep was kinda worse than any nightmare imaginable.

Most of her family had died, the rest of it was missing. Sansa had lost her home, her loved ones - and she was now tied to Tyrion with the unbreakable bond of a marriage. Tied to a man who was older and much more experienced than her, but only half her height. Tyrion knew very well that half of the kingdom laughed at his young wife and the rest of the good people of Westeros felt sorry for her. He was the reason for that, and his family was the reason why Sansa's family was torn apart and their proud, ancient name was discredited.

Tyrion touched her shoulder and called her name again.

Sansa didn't hear him in her sleep. She was breathing unevenly now.

"Oh, no! Robb!" she started to scream.

Tyrion had no choice. He wrapped his arms around Sansa's fragile body and hugged her.

"Sansa! It's a dream! Wake - up!" he said firmly.

Many things happened at the same time. Sansa started to struggle against him, still asleep. Tyrion grabbed her wrists, trying to hold her in place. Suddenly the drawstring in the neckline of Sansa's nightgown snapped. The front of the garment opened.

And then, finally - Sansa woke up.

At first she didn't recognize the man who sat on her bed. She cringed in fear.

"It's alright, it's me, Tyrion!" Tyrion said quickly and put his hands soothingly on Sansa's shoulders.

It was at that moment when he realized that she was almost naked now. Her skin glowed in the dark and felt silky smooth and warm under his fingers.

And then Tyrion saw her breasts. The nightgown was completely open now so they were fully exposed - and they were round and perky, the most beautiful breasts that Tyrion had ever seen actually.

And he had seen a lot of them over the years.

Tyrion stared at Sansa without a word. Somehow he was unable to look aside.

Sansa calmed down little by little. Soon she glanced at Tyrion shyly and realized suddenly what he was looking at. She blushed and covered her breasts with her hands.

"My lord, please… don't", she whispered voice trembling.

Tyrion forced himself to look the other way.

"I'm so sorry, My lady. I just tried to help you", he mumbled, loosened his grip and moved a little further.

Sansa tried to organize her clothes again, too confused to look at Tyrion anymore.

He stood up.

"I hope that your dreams get better after this, My lady… Sansa", Tyrion said politely.

"I hope so too… Tyrion", Sansa said and gave him a thin smile. But to tell you the truth she was still scared. The eerie atmosphere of her dream still lingered in her mind.

Fortunately Tyrion Lannister was a perceptive man. He smiled at her and pointed at the armchair in the corner.

"I'm not very tired yet actually. I can sit here for a moment if you want me to", he suggested.

Sansa smiled. This time it was a real smile.

"Oh, could you? Thank you, Tyrion. Good night", she said softly.

And just like that Sansa went to lie down again and pulled the blanket on top of her. Soon she was breathing evenly and Tyrion realized that she was already asleep again.

He sat in the corner for a long time, realizing something else too.

She is my wife and I want her. A lot actually.

Too bad she can't stand me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three days later Sansa and Tyrion had developed a certain habit.

The truth was - she had bad dreams every night nowadays. It had been going on ever since she heard the news about Red Wedding and the horrible deaths of Robb and her mother. Tyrion knew about her nightmares now, and because he knew, he couldn't let Sansa sleep alone.

He came to her bedroom every night, silent as a shadow, and spent hours dozing in the armchair inconveniently. Strangely enough, his silent presence soothed Sansa somehow and kept the nightmares away.

On the fourth night Sansa woke up, opened her eyes and looked at the short man in the corner. Tyrion was asleep, his head tilted to the side, in the position which was clearly uncomfortable for sleeping.

Sansa was a well-bred lady, watching someone to sleep like that wasn't easy for her.

"My lord… Tyrion", she summoned him.

Tyrion was startled awake and looked at her.

"Yes, Sansa - are you alright?" he asked in a low tone.

"To tell you the truth - that looks very uncomfortable. This bed is wide enough for both of us. Would you like to join me… here?" she said a bit hesitantly.

Tyrion couldn't believe it. So he just watched her.

"Are you sure… My lady?" he asked.

"I think so, yes. You need to rest properly too. Come here", Sansa said and moved a little.

Tyrion stood up and walked to the bed slowly.

Sansa knew that everywhere in King's Landing mothers intimidated their naughty children the same way - Behave, or the Imp will come to get you. Tyrion's appearance was certainly macabre enough to give rise to threats like that, but Sansa knew him well enough to understand that there was much more in him. Kindness and wisdom, perceptiveness too.

Everybody else in his family is beautiful to look at, but monstrous inside, she figured.

And Tyrion looks like a monster, but he really is gracious by nature. Only good man in the house of Lannister, Sansa thought. Irony of fate, really.

Tyrion wouldn't take her invitation to the bed the wrong way, Sansa was sure about it.

He climbed to the bed with caution. Sansa smiled and handed him a pillow and a blanket.

"My lord?" she said questioningly.

"Thank you… My lady", he said and took them.

Soon they lay side by side on the bed, staring at the canopy above them. The silence between them was comradely somehow. Their bed didn't have to be a battlefield between their noble houses, and they both realized it now.

Sansa fell asleep first.

Little by little Tyrion inched closer to Sansa. Finally he was close enough to really look at her, to really see her. Sansa's cream-colored skin. Her long eyelashes. Her soft and moist lips. And her scent - oh, Gods, her scent. It was almost more than Tyrion could bear - fresh as the northern forest.

He swallowed remembering Sansa's distant homeland, clear lakes and black forests around Winterfell.

She looks like Tully, but deep down she is Stark, I must never forget that, Tyrion reminded himself. Sansa is proud and reserved by nature - and strong as steel, he thought.

Suddenly Tyrion envisioned Lord Eddard Stark in his mind. That proud, noble man, Warden of the North. He would have hated to see this marriage, his oldest daughter given to the Imp, Tyrion concluded and sighed.

I promise you something here and now, Lord Stark. I will always treat your daughter right, Tyrion thought sleepily just before he drifted to sleep too.

**xxx **

Their awakening was crude.

When Tyrion opened his eyes, the room was full of goldcloaks. King Joffrey was standing near the bed ser Meryn Trant at his side.

The king laughed derisively and looked at the couple on the bed with narrowed eyes.

Sansa woke up too, gasped in fear and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Tyrion touched her arm soothingly.

"What does this mean… Your Excellency?" Tyrion was forced to ask.

Joffrey laughed again.

"Oh, isn't this cute? My ugly little uncle with his blushing bride, she-wolf from the north. Lannister and Stark in the same bed, so amicably together", he mocked them.

"Tell me, Joff … what is the meaning of this? Why are you all here, in Sansa's bedroom?" Tyrion asked again.

Joffrey smirked ominously.

"I'm not "Joff" to you anymore, uncle. I'm your king now, remember? And you'll talk to me with respect if you want to keep that ugly head of yours, do you understand?" he snapped.

Tyrion nodded reluctantly and gritted his teeth.

"And what comes to the reason of my visit… Let's just say that I'm here to take care of the benefits of our family", Joffrey noted lightly.

He obviously enjoyed the situation. Like a nasty little boy torturing a fly, Tyrion realized. My nephew - our gorgeous king, he thought bitterly.

"You see, it has come to our attention that this lovely lady, Sansa Stark, is still a virgin - after being married to one of the Lannisters for almost a month now", Joffrey rebuked them.

"I must say that I was surprised to hear this from my spies, since fucking is the only thing in which you're good at, dear uncle. This is not acceptable. We need you to breed this mare the sooner the better. Your child is the only way to secure our lordship over the North. Stark bannermen will never accept Lannister to rule over them .. unless he has northern blood in his veins too. Stark blood to be precise. So, uncle, all you have to do really is make Sansa pregnant… and when she, the heiress of Winterfell, gives birth to a son, the North will be ours forever. So, chop-chop, you two!" Joffrey exclaimed and burst out laughing.

Sansa paled visibly.

"Do you mean… now?" Tyrion asked stunned.

"No, of course not, uncle, that would be vulgar, don't you think? Let's say… I'll give you a week. One week. After that - Grand Maester Pycelle examines Sansa the most intimate way. If she's still a virgin, you'll lose your head, dear uncle. I'll let her watch your beheading of course. After that we will give your lovely widow to another member of our family… Some distant cousin perhaps? If you can't get her pregnant soon, some other Lannister can I'm sure. So - I suggest you two start to copulate soon", Joffrey explained merrily.

"This is outrageous! You can't get involved in our marriage like this. I'll talk about this to the Hand of the King, Tywin", Tyrion shouted.

Joffrey frowned.

"Oh really? I think grandfather will be very interested to hear that you haven't overthrown this she-wolf yet. That is expected of you, you know… dearest uncle", he noted and bowed mockingly to them.

"So - we will see you two again after a week or so. Uncle… lady Sansa… a pleasure as always", Joffrey said and nodded at his men.

His entourage left as quickly as it had arrived, leaving Sansa and Tyrion alone in the heavy silence.

"Mylady…", Tyrion started, trying to find the right words desperately. He failed.

Sansa swallowed and looked at him in the eyes.

"You don't have to explain this to me again, My lord. We both know what to do. Our duty. Whether we like it or not", she said in a low tone.

"And thanks to our good king Joffrey… we have to do it soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Please note my rating (M).**

I like Tyrion, he is my only friend here in the Red Keep, Sansa thought.

I don't want to see him die because of me. I'd rather be married to him than to some distant, unknown cousin of Lannisters. So we really have to sleep together now, Sansa concluded.

As a child she used to do all the unpleasant things the same way - quickly, determinedly and with bated breath.

Taking a medicine with an awful taste? Quickly.

Jumping into the icy water on swimming trip with her brothers, Robb and Jon Snow? Determinedly.

Enduring the pain when Maester Luwin treated her sprained ankle? With bated breath.

That strategy had always worked. So why not now?

"We have to do it. So just do it quickly… My lord", Sansa whispered to Tyrion, closed her eyes, inhaled and held her breath, waiting for him to do something.

To tell you the truth Sansa's idea of things that happened between men and women in bed was kinda vague. She knew the principle of course, but there were a lot of things she didn't understand. Things like desire, passion and the chemistry between two people to begin with.

Tyrion looked at her rigid posture, bit his lip and tried not to laugh despite their difficult situation. He definitely didn't want to hurt Sansa's feelings.

"My lady Sansa… relax, please", he said soothingly.

"Sleeping together is not like some unpleasant medical procedure as you seem to expect. It can be something completely different, I assure you", Tyrion said gently.

Sansa opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"But… I don't get it. You have to do it within the week or you will be beheaded. You heard him. We are both here in the same bed, we are married now, it is our duty. Septa Mordane told me everything about it a long time ago. I'm ready", Sansa said quickly and closed her eyes again.

"Oh, your septa told you _everything about it_. That amazes me greatly considering what kind of people most septas are", Tyrion mumbled. His natural sense of humor and dry irony tend to surface again now that Joffrey was gone.

"Your septa talked a lot about obligation and countenance, am I right?" he asked sharply.

Sansa nodded, obviously confused.

"We have to do our duty, sure. For the king and the country. But we have a whole week ahead. We are not in a hurry, My lady. I'll make sure that it will be as good for you as possible", Tyrion said firmly.

Good for her? Sleeping with this short, ugly, unattractive man? It was Sansa's turn to bit her lip, trying not to show her true feelings.

Thanks to her good upbringing her face remained expressionless, but unfortunately Tyrion was sensitive enough to read her like an open book nonetheless. He froze, trying to hide how offended he suddenly felt.

Uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

Tyrion frowned, trying to recover from the silent insult. Fortunately he had a lifelong experience for that.

Finally he decided to show Sansa something.

"I guess we have to start from somewhere. So, Sansa - as your husband I command you now. Close your eyes. Relax. Don't resist me, no matter what I do. I promise not to hurt you. Do you understand?" he asked.

Sansa stared at him, clearly frightened. Tyrion sighed, frustrated.

"Listen to me, Sansa. I promise not to sleep with you today. I think you're not ready yet, no matter what your honorable septa taught you once. I'll try something else to start with, alright?" he asked.

Sansa nodded obediently. She was delighted to hear that Tyrion wasn't going to take her today. Relief was evident on her face.

"So, as I said - close your eyes. Relax. Don't resist me, ok?" Tyrion repeated.

Sansa did as she was told. She could feel that Tyrion came closer to her on the bed. Then he moved his hand slowly, very carefully. He let it glide under Sansa's blanket and under the hem of her nightgown. She stiffened instinctively, but Tyrion didn't let it bother himself, not this time.

His hand travelled upwards, touching her thigh and her waist lightly. Finally it stopped on Sansa's bare, flat belly.

"It's alright Sansa, trust me in this", Tyrion whispered hoarsely and moved his hand downwards. Suddenly it was on Sansa's pubic mound. Tyrion could feel her silky curls under his palm. He swallowed.

Suddenly he felt awkward, He was getting very hard very fast now, and he didn't want to scare Sansa with his massive erection. Fortunately she wasn't looking at him, no, she just lay on the bed eyes closed, clearly ashamed.

"Spread your legs. Just a little, please", Tyrion whispered.

Sansa blushed visibly but did as she was told.

"Good girl", Tyrion encouraged her gently.

Then he moved his hand again. He used one of his short, thick fingers with skill. It found a way inside Sansa. She gasped in surprise when she felt his finger entering her.

"No, please, My lord…", she started weakly, but Tyrion leaned closer and kissed her for the very first time suppressing her objections.

Strange new sensations filled Sansa. Tyrion's lips - surprisingly soft and moist against hers. His stubbly chin - tickling her skin. And most of all his finger - moving in and out of her in an incredibly sweet way.

Sansa groaned out of an unexpected pleasure.

Tyrion Lannister ended their kiss and looked at her admiringly.

All his life he had loved the opposite sex. Unlike many noble men in Westeros he didn't underrate women. On the contrary, he appreciated their strength and their wisdom. He also loved their bodies. What an incredible tool a female body really was - able to create a new life, to feed a hungry baby, to give pleasure to a man. Tyrion had learned the secrets of it a long time ago.

Because of his length Tyrion would never be a mighty warrior. Because of his father's contempt he would never be a loved member of his family either.

But he was intelligent and sensitive, and he certainly knew his way in bed. He knew how to please a woman in every way possible. And there was something else too - the Gods had punished him with a little, distorted body, true. But they had given him something else in return - a huge, beautifully shaped dick. Below the waist Tyrion Lannister was equipped much better than most men in Seven Kingdoms. Irony of fate, truly.

Most of his life Tyrion had rejoiced for this particular feature. But now, when he really touched his noble wife for the very first time, he became a bit concerned.

Because Sansa Stark was not only very young, but also very tight inside, he could feel it.

One challenge more in this difficult and strange relationship, Tyrion realized numbly.

He didn't want to show his concern to Sansa though, so he continued to stimulate the most sensitive spot of her body with skill. She was very wet now, so he slipped another finger inside her too. Sansa was close to the top, Tyrion knew it.

Suddenly she groaned out loud and arched her back. Tyrion felt her inner muscles convulsing around his fingers and her whole body trembled. She was at the finish now.

Tyrion kissed Sansa's shoulder lightly and pulled his hand away slowly. She turned to look at him stunned - cheeks red, lips ajar. She met his ice blue eyes and felt like seeing him for the very first time.

"Oh, Tyrion, I had no idea…", she managed to whisper.

He smiled at her.

"Haven't you ever done it yourself? I can't believe it", he asked in a low tone.

"Not like that, no. Our septa always said that it's not appropriate for a lady..", Sansa explained weakly, still trying to recover from the experience.

"I think I've had quite enough of her teachings on this day, thank you", Tyrion noted lightly, turned his back on her and stood up from the bed. He was careful not to show his bulb to Sansa - she didn't need to know that he had needed all his self-control not to take her then and there.

This strong need amazed Tyrion. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. Like always, he hid his true feelings with dry humor.

"Well, my lovely lady, I'll leave you and your charming little body alone now. We will continue this later. I have business to attend to elsewhere. I'll see you later - at dinner, maybe. I hope you have a pleasant day", he said and left the room.

Sansa looked after him for a long time. She had a lot to think about.

I can never look at Tyrion's hands again without thinking what he can do with them, she realized stunned.

Sansa was pretty sure about one thing though.

Septa Mordane wouldn't have accepted this.

**xxx**

Shae waited for Tyrion in his dressing room. He hadn't expected her to be there.

"Oh, my Lion, I missed you so much", she said with a smile and lifted her skirt up. She was completely naked under it.

Tyrion went to her, grabbed her hand and pushed her on the couch in the corner. He pulled her skirt up impatiently and thrust into her with one swift motion.

Shae laughed when she felt his heat, his eagerness. Just a few thrusts and he found his release inside of her.

Shae giggled, obviously pleased, when Tyrion left her body.

But he stood up, inhaled and looked at her with serious face.

"Shae … I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it. Because we can't do this anymore. I'm a married man now, you know", he said gently.

She frowned.

"What? You just fucked me! And you're telling me now that it's over? Seriously, Tyrion?" she snapped.

All of a sudden she realized something.

"Oh my! That heat wasn't really meant for me, right? You came straight from her bed, didn't you? That child bride of yours I mean. It's true what they say I see. This marriage isn't just an obligation to you. You're in love with her!" she shouted.

"Tyrion Lannister - the greatest womanizer in Seven Kingdoms - is in love with that innocent little girl from the north. Who would have believed this?" Shae continued angrily and stood up too.

"Goodbye, Tyrion Lannister", she said and slammed the door shut after her.

Tyrion stared at the door feeling miserable.

She's right, he thought.

I'm madly in love with my own wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

After the breakfast Sansa walked down the aisle.

Unconsciously she was looking forward to seeing Tyrion, but to no avail.

Sansa's lady's maid, Shae, had helped her get dressed a bit earlier. Usually Shae was a good companion, witty and funny, but today she had been in a very bad mood. Sansa didn't know why. Shae had almost pinched Sansa at one point, and she was relieved when dressing was finally over.

Now she was alone - a rare pleasure in this hornet's nest called The Red Keep.

Suddenly Sansa heard voices. They were coming around the corner, from the deep window opening. Two maids gossiping and giggling, Sansa realized. They didn't see her, but she could hear them clearly.

All of a sudden she understood that they were talking about her. Her marriage, her husband. The matter couldn't be mistaken.

"Oh, have you heard that the Imp - that horrible little creature - tortures his young wife every night?" the first voice asked.

"Really? Oh, Gods, poor thing. How?", the second voice replied.

"It is said that he goes to her chambers every night. And people have heard screams and crying from her bedroom at nighttime. I shudder to think what he does to her … vile, terrible things, I suppose! And I've heard something else too", the first voice said with a hint of glee.

"What?" the second voice wanted to know.

"It's said that the Imp has a bigger … thing … between his legs than any other man in King's Landing, can you imagine? Little man, huge… you know. And his poor bride has to take it all. And she's so young, so frail. I feel sorry for her, really. Married to a kinky monster, what a terrible fate", the first voice exclaimed.

Sansa had heard enough. She felt ice-cold rage. Suddenly it was hard to breath.

How dare they talk about my gentle, wise, noble husband that way? she thought.

She inhaled and stepped around the corner directly in front of them. Both maids were startled. They looked frightened, but Sansa didn't feel sorry for them, not at all.

"My lord husband, ser Tyrion Lannister, would be quite interested in your thoughts I'm sure", Sansa said in a cold, clear tone.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at them from head to toe.

"Now I realize that I know both of you. You - Kukka - and you - Sari. Tell you what, girls? My lord husband has spies all over the castle. We will keep an eye on you. If we ever hear you two gossip like that again - he will take you two to his chambers for a change. You are so interested in "vile, terrible things" that... I guess you both could use some first hand experience", Sansa noted.

Both maids looked horrified.

"Sorry, Mylady… we are so sorry. We will never speak like that again", they stuttered.

Sansa could see that the message got through. She smiled.

"Go now, both of you. You have work to do I'm sure", she said coldly and they left at a run, still obviously frightened.

Sansa had won this little confrontation, but she felt miserable nonetheless. She stepped in the window opening and sat on a little bench, looking down the courtyard through the window.

People are talking like that all over the castle. And all over the King's Landing too, she realized numbly.

But maybe - just maybe - there is someone on the other side of the Narrow Sea who haven't heard about our pitiful marriage yet, she thought bitterly.

**xxx**

She saw Tyrion again at dinner.

They ate alone and the food was delicious, but Sansa ate just a little, unwillingly.

Tyrion was as polite and as amusing as ever, but he wasn't able to make Sansa smile, not this time.

Finally he stood up, evaded the table and came to her.

"My lady… I can see that something's bothering you. Please, tell me what it is - maybe I can help you", he said in a low tone.

Fair or not, suddenly Sansa wanted to be nasty.

"Well, My lord husband, let's see… I wonder what could it be? Maybe it's because my whole family has been slaughtered and my childhood home has been burned. Also my name, my kin, is dishonoured. And I'm married to a dwarf, and everybody is laughing at us!" she shouted and burst into tears.

For a moment Tyrion just stared at her. Then he took a step closer and hugged her, comforting her with his touch, his warmth.

"I know, My lady, I know. Life isn't fair. And something has obviously happened. Tell me everything", he asked.

Sansa swallowed and tried to calm down. Eventually she told him about her eavesdropping in the morning. She repeated the conversation between two maids word by word, not looking at him.

Tyrion just listened. When Sansa had finished and looked at him again, he just smiled at her.

"My lord, you seem amused. I don't get it. Everybody is talking about you like that. They call you a kinky monster. Doesn't it bother you, really?" Sansa asked stunned.

"My dearest Sansa… unlike you, I've been a dreaded character and a laughing stock all my life. I haven't let it bother me in years. I suggest you try the same. If you let lesser minds upset you like that, you will be shaky all your life, trust me. Those maids were kinda right about one thing though", Tyrion said thoughtfully.

Sansa frowned.

"I don't understand, My lord. Right about what?"

Tyrion inhaled, a bit confused. How to explain this to an innocent young girl? Finally he decided to be frank.

"Let's just say that Gods have been generous to me in one thing. I'm very well-equipped… down there. And because of that, Sansa… sleeping together will not be easy for us in the beginning. And still we have to do it soon. So - let's try to make things easier", Tyrion said and took something out of his pocket. He put two items on the table. Two small boxes, a green one and a red one.

Sansa looked at the boxes questioningly.

"Open them", Tyrion said quietly but determinedly.

Sansa did as she was told. She looked at the contents of the boxes still confused.

The first one was filled with some kind of tea. Small, dark leaves dried and crushed, Sansa noticed.

The second box contained two small, smooth, white balls. Sansa touched them lightly and took them out of the box. They were made of some kind of stone and linked by a silk string. She could feel the weight and the coolness of the material.

"My lord…?" she asked, trying to understand.

Tyrion coughed lightly.

"The tea is a special delivery from the other side of the Narrow Sea. It is used to… arouse desires. Of a woman, to be exact. It's a strong, erratic remedy. I wouldn't recommend it to you in any other circumstances, but in our situation - any help is needed. One cup every night. I suggest you drink the first one tonight", Tyrion explained softly.

"And those balls.. they work in a different way but the purpose is the same. You put them inside of you, Sansa. They move a bit when you walk - teasing your most sensitive areas and expanding your … opening at the same time", Tyrion said in a muffled tone.

Sansa blushed visibly and put the balls quickly back on the table as if they would have burned her skin.

Tyrion smiled at her strong reaction.

"They are the best quality, unused and specially designed for a maiden, I assure you. Put them in you, Sansa - tomorrow morning, and use them throughout the day, alright?"

She stared at him without a word and swallowed. _The Imp does vile, terrible things_, a little voice whispered in her mind. And at the same time Sansa knew that Tyrion was forced to proceed in this in order to keep his head.

Any other man in his position would have just slept with me. He has every right to do so. No tricks, no questions asked, Sansa realized.

He does all this because he truly wants to help me, she concluded.

Eventually she nodded.

"I will do as you wish, My lord."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Sansa Stark was dreaming.

Feverish lust boiled in her blood and made her dreams restless. In her dream she was riding with a knight who sat in the saddle behind her, strong arms wrapped around her waist. Horse walked slowly, so they were able to cuddle at the same time as they rode.

Sansa giggled and tilted her head back, against knight's wide shoulder.

His hands caressed her sides and travelled upwards to her breasts.

She could feel herself wetting and her nipples peaking.

Suddenly the horse was gone and they lay on the ground together, entwined. The situation wasn't awkward, not at all - Sansa wanted the knight to undress her, to take her.

She felt hot and airy. Finally she turned to really look at the knight for the very first time.

He was tall and strong. He also had blond hair and ice blue eyes - and the face of Tyrion Lannister. The magical power of a dream gave him all the features Tyrion was lacking in real life - beautiful shape, strong arms, wide shoulders. Sansa opened herself to him with joy and enjoyed his weight on her, expecting him to enter her.

And then she woke up. Sansa was out of breath and sweaty, and when she put her hand in her crotch she realized that she was dripping wet.

She was alone on the bed - it was morning and Tyrion was obviously gone already.

What was that? Sansa thought surprised, still aroused.

_Oh, that strange tea._

That must be it. I drank the first cup yesterday, Sansa remembered.

There was something else she needed to do too. So she got up from the bed and walked to the dresser in the corner. She took out a little, red box and opened it. Soon she was holding the little white balls and went back to the bed.

She put the balls in place one by one and shuddered because of a strange new feeling. When she stood up again she almost giggled - the sensation was so unique. Never before had she felt so deliciously _filled_.

And when she took the first, tentative steps she blushed. This itty-bitty movement inside her was almost more than she could tolerate.

Once again Sansa thought about septa Mordane and her teachings and started to laugh.

Tyrion must be a rather unique husband, she figured.

All of a sudden Sansa thought about her parents as a young couple and smiled. She didn't realize it herself, but this was the first time in months she was able to think about them without overwhelming grief.

Sansa was pretty sure that proud and dignified ser Eddard Stark would never have dreamed of giving this kind of gift to his young, noble bride, Catelyn Tully.

**xxx **

Later that day the whole court was having lunch outside in the Royal Garden. Margaery Tyrell was a hostess and her grandmother was at her side. King Joffrey, Tywin Lannister and queen Cersei were at the main table too. Everybody was sitting under the light canopies.

Sansa was grateful for the seating order - she was placed at a distant table. She wanted to stay as far away from Joffrey and Cersei as possible.

She didn't want to attract any attention either. She was a little out of breath and red-faced all the time because of the balls inside of her. They created a delicious, continuous tension.

_Tyrion knew this would happen. He knows my body better than I do, _Sansa realized surprised.

There was an empty chair next to her - she had no idea where her husband was, she hadn't seen Tyrion for hours.

On the other side of Sansa sat some less important Tyrell, an old and quite chirpy lady who talked endlessly and fell asleep from time to time. Sansa listened to her absently and tried to keep her expression under control despite her arousal. Once again her careful upbringing helped her.

Suddenly, just before cutting the pie, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh, my sweet lady Sansa - wearing my gift, I hope", Tyrion noted lightly and climbed up to his chair.

An old lady next to Sansa woke up when she heard the word "gift".

"Oh my, you newlyweds. Gifts! I remember the time when I was a young wife… my late husband was never good at giving gifts. Do you happen to know what he gave me on my first nameday after our wedding?" she asked Tyrion.

"I have no idea, My lady", Tyrion said politely and looked at Sansa searchingly, with a hint of a smile.

"He gave me a goat. A goat, can you imagine? The most boring gift ever!" an old lady said and laughed. Then she looked at Sansa sharply.

"What about you, my dear? What is the mysterious gift this husband of yours is talking about?" she wanted to know.

Tyrion coughed.

"A ribbon… a very beautiful and unique one", he said smoothly.

"I'm wearing it… under my dress", Sansa noted.

An old lady winked at her.

"Oh, that kind of a gift! I'm not too old to remember all that delicious tension between newlyweds, trust me dear", she said merrily.

Sansa bit her lip and tried very hard to focus on her plate. Tyrion glanced around quickly.

"We are placed quite far from the main table I see. This has to be my dear sister's doing. I guess we are as welcome here as a fart in the temple", he noted lightly.

An old lady next to them burst out laughing so loudly that Cersei turned to look at them angrily from a distance.

Sansa tried not to laugh at her husband's coarse joke, but it was in vain.

Tyrion always makes me laugh, she realized.

**xxx**

After the formal meal they enjoyed drinks in the garden, mingling and small-talking with each other. Sansa knew that she would be forced to leave soon - the sensation inside of her was almost intolerable now. She would be forced to remove the balls soon.

Tyrion was at her side all the time, looking at her intently from time to time.

"Are you enjoying … this hilarious event, My lady?" Tyrion asked casually.

"Almost too much, My lord", Sansa faltered.

"I'm glad to hear that", he noted and smiled.

Unfortunately Joffrey found them soon.

"Oh, my favorite guests - my ugly uncle and his wife, a traitor's daughter", he mocked them and took a sip of wine.

"Oh, my favorite king - our radiant leader", Tyrion said fearlessly in a same tone.

Joffrey frowned, clearly on edge now.

Sansa just curtseyed, not looking directly at Joffrey.

"Your Excellency", she greeted the king humbly.

Joffrey looked from one to another with a vicious smile.

"Tell me, Sansa - have you already experienced my uncle's famous weapon first hand? It's said to be ridiculously large. My uncle Jaime even gave it a nickname "The Ram" back in the days in Casterly Rock if I remember correctly. I wonder if he has already knocked your barrier with it", he said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad to know that sleeping with him will cause you pain, dear Sansa. Enjoy the party, both of you", Joffrey exclaimed, turned his back on them and walked away obviously pleased with himself.

Tyrion glanced at Sansa quickly. She was pale now.

"Oh, Tyrion, I feel dizzy", Sansa whispered. All this - bright sunshine, constant arousal, Joffrey's evil words - was suddenly too much for her.

Tyrion took her hand.

"Let's get you to your room to rest", he said quickly and looked at her worried.

They walked away from the garden without a word.

**xxxx**

**AN:**

**Please inspire me to continue soon **

**& leave a review if you like this story.**

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

When they arrived in Sansa's chambers she glanced at Tyrion briefly.

"I need some privacy now, My lord. I have to ... remove your gift", she said in a low tone.

He nodded, still obviously worried.

"I'll wait in the next room. Just summon me when you need me, ok?"

A moment later she did so, and he stepped in the bedroom carrying a little tray. There was a carafe of ice-cold water on it. Tyrion poured some water into a glass and handed it to her. Sansa lay on the bed now. She emptied the glass of water and inhaled.

"Do you feel better now?" Tyrion asked gently.

She nodded with a serious face.

"A little bit, yes. But I'm thinking about Joffrey's words all the time. I realized that... I want to see you, My lord. All of you. Now", Sansa said determinedly.

Tyrion froze.

Because of his abnormal appearance Tyrion Lannister felt uncomfortable whenever he was inadequately clothed. He didn't like this kind of attention, not at all. Sansa could see that he felt awkward now.

"If we really want this... weird marriage to work somehow, we need to trust each other, Tyrion. You've seen me. You've touched me the most intimate way. It's my turn now", Sansa explained.

She was right, and Tyrion knew it. And yet it wasn't easy.

"There's a difference, Sansa. You're beautiful, and I'm not", he said gloomily.

She just looked at him without a word, expectantly. Finally Tyrion started to undress himself slowly, reluctantly - waiting for her to laugh momentarily.

Sansa looked at him closely, but she didn't laugh, no. She didn't seem amused either.

_I could love her due to this moment only. Because unlike so many others, this severe girl from the north doesn't laugh at me at this point_, Tyrion realized.

Finally he was naked - and Sansa did something surprising.

She stood up, stepped in front of Tyrion and started to undress herself too. He looked at her exposing skin hungrily and started to feel pressure in his crotch at once. He took a step back and moved a bit, ready to turn his back on her.

"No. Don't turn around, Tyrion, not now. Let me see you", Sansa said and dropped her dress on the floor.

He obeyed and remained motionless, looking at her from head to toe.

Sansa was so beautiful. Her body was slender and wiry, her skin was so silky. She didn't cover herself this time, no, she took a step closer. And then - to Tyrion's surprise - she squatted nimbly in front of him on the floor and took his member in her hand.

It really was big and hard now. Sansa's gentle touch was almost too much to bear for Tyrion. He closed his eyes, inhaled and tried to stay calm.

Sansa swallowed and looked at the thing in her hand closely. She was amazed by it's silky surface and the steely hardness beneath it. She also saw thick, golden curls at the base of it.

"It's not so bad, Tyrion. I think we can handle this somehow", Sansa whispered bravely, but he could see diffidence in her eyes.

She needs to feel something good at this stage, Tyrion concluded and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Come to bed, Sansa. I want to try something", he said hoarsely.

She released her grip, stood up and followed him to the bed slowly. Soon they lay on the silk sheets side by side, looking at each other a bit confused.

Eventually Tyrion reached out his hand and touched Sansa's left breast gently. He caressed it and squeezed the nipple lightly between his fingertips. It reacted to his touch and Tyrion smiled at it's incredible sensitivity. Then he leaned closer and took it in his mouth.

Sansa breathed in surprise. Gods, she thought. Her breathing accelerated instinctively.

It felt like there was a direct connection between her breast and her crotch. Sansa could feel herself wetting when her husband touched her this way. This light, continuous suction was one of the sweetest feelings she had ever known.

Soon Tyrion let go, moved downwards and kneeled between her legs.

"Open yourself, My lady", he asked.

Sansa hesitated.

"Do it, please", Tyrion encouraged her. "Eventually we have to get you as open and wet as possible. This is the best way to practice it, trust me", he whispered.

Finally Sansa obeyed and spread her legs. This - to be so open, so revealed - felt more intimate than anything she had ever done. Tyrion looked at her full of admiration. Sansa was so beautiful, so flawless all over, he noticed.

Then he bent his head down. He parted her outer lips gently and licked her, enjoying her unique flavour. She cried out. The pleasure was so immediate, so strong. Tyrion swirled his tongue rapidly over her clit, again and again until she whined. He didn't stop. Finally Sansa climaxed strongly. For a moment the world around her disappeared completely.

Tyrion noticed her languid status and gritted his teeth. He had to restrain himself. She's so new - I can't rush this, he reminded himself and slipped two fingers inside of her. This time Sansa didn't resist when he examined her with skill.

_Better now_, he realized.

He smiled at her. "Good girl", he said approvingly.

"Two more days, Sansa. Drink your tea, use my gift daily. After that - we will try to complete this."

"Yes, My lord", she whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

The next morning Sansa woke up feeling horny and restless. She touched herself lightly and shivered. She was still swollen and wet. She blushed remembering the previous night and the things that Tyrion did to her.

It must be that tea. I'm excited all the time, Sansa realized. _I need a man. Any man, and soon_, she thought stunned.

A bed next to hers was empty again, Sansa didn't know where Tyrion was.

It was at that moment when Shae entered the room and smiled at her.

"Good morning, My lady. Lord Tyrion woke up early and went to see his father. Lord Tywin wanted Lord Tyrion to join him for breakfast. I think you should dress up quickly - you have a visitor waiting for you in the salon"; Shae explained in a perky tone.

"A visitor?" Sansa said and frowned. She wasn't the most popular person in the court, a visitor was a rare thing to her.

"Yes, My lady. Ser Petyr Baelish is here to see you. He says it's an urgent matter", Shae replied.

Shae helped her, and soon Sansa was fully dressed - a red silk dress and matching gold jewelry. Back in the days in Winterfell, as a silly young girl, Sansa would've been thrilled for the luxurious wardrobe that she owned now. These days she hardly noticed the clothes she was wearing.

A bit later Sansa stepped into a salon. Lord Baelish was waiting for her. He came closer, took her hands and looked at her from head to toe.

"Oh, Sansa, you look more and more like Cat ... your mother I mean ... every day", Littlefinger noted softly.

Sansa greeted him politely but formally. The man didn't seem to notice her formality, no, he stared at her intently.

"I was in the Vale, taking care of urgent matters, when I heard about this ridiculous marriage. Trust me, Sansa, if I had known about this in good time, I would've tried to stop this farce before it even started", he explained.

Suddenly his face grew gloomier.

"I can't believe they really gave you to the Imp - fucking Lannisters!" he snapped angrily.

Sansa stared at him surprised. This clever man was usually so restrained and so cool that this sudden wave of emotion was a kinda shock.

"Oh, no ser, he's not so bad... my Lord husband I mean", she stammered.

"Come on, Sansa, you don't have to pretend anything, not to me. I respect Tyrion's sharp mind, trust me I do, but as a husband... the idea itself is just ridiculous. Your marriage is a cruel joke. You need a man, not only a half. They should have given you to me, Sansa", Littlefinger said hoarsely, took a step closer and kissed her passionately.

At first Sansa froze. Then - she responded to the kiss. She had been excited for days, and now - suddenly - this living, breathing man was so close to her, kissing her greedily. A man who was taller than she, strong and masculine and suddenly very determined to have her.

Lord Baelish sensed her reaction and started to caress her. His hands travelled upwards and stopped on her breasts, he kissed her lips, her neck and her shoulders.

Sansa's mind blurred and her breathing accelerated. Littlefinger pushed her on the couch and moved on top of her, pressing her against the pillows.

"Oh, Sansa...", he mumbled absently into her ear, fondling her body with trembling hands.

It was at that moment when Sansa finally came to her senses.

"No! Lord Baelish, please, we can't do this, it's impossible... I'm married now, I belong to Tyrion only", she shouted and squirmed, trying to put some distance between them.

Finally he heard her, loosened his grip and let her go reluctantly. Sansa stood up out of breath and tried to calm down.

Petyr Baelish stared at her obviously resentful.

"How can you say that you belong to him? He is one of the Lannisters, member of the family that murdered your loved ones, remember? He is the enemy, Sansa. You should remember that every time you spread your legs for him", he hissed angrily.

"This marriage wasn't my choice, ser Petyr", Sansa said numbly.

"I know it, but I know something else as well. You want me as much as I want you, Sansa, I felt it. And you know what? Eventually I will get you. It's only matter of time before the Lannisters are gone... their reign will end one day soon, Sansa. And on that day - I will be there for you, Sansa. We will get back to this soon, trust me. Have a nice day, My lady" he said, bowed to her politely and left the room.

Sansa didn't really know what to do.

_I can't talk about this to Tyrion_, she realized.

It took a long time before she calmed down.

What she didn't know was that someone had seen their passionate encounter. Shae was standing just outside the room, looking at them through the peephole. When Lord Baelish walked away she smiled, turned around and left quietly.

**xxx**

Elsewhere in the Red Keep Tyrion Lannister was having the most awkward breakfast ever. His father, Hand of the King Tywin Lannister, took a sip of coffee and looked at his son with serious face.

"Tell me, Tyrion, is it true what they say?" Lord Tywin asked slowly.

"That depends completely on what they say, My lord. And by the way, who are _they_? Let me guess - my dear sister and her brilliant son", Tyrion replied lightly and looked at his food without appetite. _The company of my father always affects on me this way_, he realized. His cup of coffee was getting cold already.

Tywin sighed impatiently.

"Some people say that you haven't slept with your noble wife, Sansa Stark, yet. They say that she's still a virgin", he said emphasizing each word.

"Is it true, Tyrion?" he asked sharply.

"It is a personal matter that concerns me and Sansa only", Tyrion replied briefly and tasted a croissant not looking at his father.

"Personal matter? There's nothing personal in these noble marriages, Tyrion, you know it as well as I do. The north, Winterfell, needs heir who has Lannister blood in his veins too. Make it happen, Tyrion. It's your duty - for your king and for your family", Tywin Lannister explained coldly.

"My king? My family? Interesting choice of words, My lord. It seems to me that you remind me of our kinship whenever it suits you, father", Tyrion said thoughtfully.

"Don't twist my words, Tyrion!" his father snapped.

"It doesn't matter how you two feel about each other. Sansa Stark is your wife now. North is within our grasp. Take her. Make her pregnant. Soon, Tyrion", Tywin said in a resolute tone.

"Your coffee really is horrible. Did someone pee in a coffee maker behind your back, Lord father?" Tyrion noted nonchalantly.

"Make it happen, Tyrion", his father repeated gloomily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The next day Sansa and Tyrion were at dinner.

Sansa was nervous, Tyrion was deep in thought. They both knew what was supposed to happen tonight - their first time together.

They would be forced to succeed. They really had no choice. Otherwise Tyrion would be beheaded and Sansa would end up in a forced marriage with some other Lannister.

They both were keeping things from each other too.

Sansa stared at her plate feeling guilty. She had mentioned Littlefinger's visit in passing to her husband, but she didn't go to details, no. Tyrion had no idea that someone else had harassed his wife.

_But that's not the worst of it. The worst thing is that I let Littlefinger to touch me like that. At that moment I truly wanted him. I almost slept with him_, Sansa thought horrified.

Tyrion was thoughtful too. Sansa had no idea about his feelings.

_I'm ridiculously in love with my own wife. Every day I tell myself what a fool I am. Sansa will sleep with me tonight only because she feels obliged to, not because she wants to. She's Stark, and they always do their duty. All I can do now is to make sure that it will be as tolerable for her as possible_, Tyrion thought sadly.

After the dinner he stood up and walked to Sansa.

"Are you wearing my gift, My lady?" he asked politely.

"Every day now, My lord", she replied.

"Have you been drinking your tea, Sansa?" he wanted to know.

"On a regular basis .. Tyrion", she said.

"I'm happy to hear that. Come with me, Sansa", he said and took her hand. She followed him without a word.

**xxx**

Carriages were waiting for them in the courtyard. Tyrion nodded at the coachman and they stepped on.

"Where are we going, My lord?" Sansa asked when she felt the carriages moving.

"You'll see soon enough, My lady", Tyrion replied when they drove out of the gate.

After an hour's drive they were in the countryside. Soon they arrived to a small, charming castle surrounded by a beautiful garden. Sansa glanced around surprised. Suddenly both King's Landing and the Red Keep seemed distant.

"This castle belonged to my mother once. I've always loved this place", Tyrion explained gently and showed her the way through the garden.

There was a small pond in the garden, and near the pond was a beautiful gazebo. Soon they stepped in, and Sansa looked around amazed.

The place was lit by candles, and Sansa could see flowers, fruit and wine on a small table. And in the middle of the room was a large bed full of pillows.

Everything was very beautiful and romantic, and a random thought flashed through Sansa's mind. _Wish I was in a place like this with the man I love_…

And then - once again - she felt guilty and banished the thought determinedly. I'm here with Tyrion now, she reminded herself. He made the effort in organizing all this, Sansa concluded and smiled at her husband.

"Oh, this place is so beautiful, Tyrion. I'm glad you brought me here", she said softly.

Tyrion looked at her intently. Suddenly Sansa was sure that he was able to deduce what she was thinking.

"I'm glad that you like it, Sansa", he said quietly and walked to the table. He poured some wine in two cups and handed the other one to her.

"Drink it all, Sansa. The wine works in conjunction with that tea of yours. This helps you, trust me", he explained.

Sansa hesitated a bit but obeyed. The wine was good but it had a strange affect on her. She was hot and felt a bit weak too - and very excited.

"Take off your clothes, Sansa. All of them. And put this to your eyes, please", Tyrion commanded and handed something to her. It was a black silk scarf.

"But My lord - why?" Sansa sputtered.

"Because with it you can imagine me to be whoever you want me to be. I can be Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers … or somebody else. Just select your favorite, Sansa", Tyrion said quietly.

Sansa swallowed. This was no doubt one of the saddest things anyone had ever said to her. And yet it was a beautiful thing, because now Sansa realized just how much Tyrion was thinking about her pleasure.

She took off her dress slowly. Then she took a scarf and put it on her eyes.

Tyrion undressed himself quickly and led her to the bed.

**xxx**

At first he kissed her. Deeply and passionately, until Sansa was out of breath and heated up. Tyrion didn't speak to her now, no - he wanted her to be free to imagine what she wanted. He used his hands and his mouth with skill. For a start he focused on Sansa's delicate breasts, touching them and fondling them until she shivered.

Soon Sansa noticed that the lack of one sense sharpened the others. Every touch, every movement felt enjoyable for her, and because she wasn't able to see anything, she never knew what to expect next. He caressed and kissed every spot of her body. Because of the strong wine and the tea Sansa had been drinking she felt completely relaxed and surreal now. Eventually she was trembling with anticipation, wet and open in front of him, full of need.

She had no idea how hard it was for Tyrion to curb himself long enough. Finally he was sure that she was as ready as ever.

Only then he moved on top of her and guided himself inside of her. It wasn't easy - he could feel the tightness of her opening and the barrier on the way. He pushed hard nevertheless, and finally he was inside of her.

It hurt and Sansa whined. But a miracle happened - somehow she was able to endure this sweet, stretching pain. Tyrion kissed her gently and let her to adapt his size before he started to move on her. She felt incredibly good.

Sansa had never felt this kind of combination of pleasure and pain. _I had no idea_, she thought vaguely.

_This will not last long_, Tyrion realized just before he came and spilled himself inside of her. He could think about one thing only.

_Oh, my sweet Sansa._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Afterwards Sansa lay comfortably under the covers and recovered little by little. She felt numb and sore inside. She stared at the ceiling still amazed at her recent experience.

_I cried out of pleasure in the arms of one of the Lannisters_, she realized and blushed.

Tyrion moved close to her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"I think so, yes. And you were right from the beginning, Tyrion. What happened here tonight… it really was good for me. It didn't feel like a duty, not at all. You did good", Sansa said with sincerity.

"I'm happy to hear that. It was good for me too, Sansa. You were the sweetest partner ever", Tyrion replied with a smile.

"Is it like this every time?" Sansa asked shyly.

"It depends... on many things. Each time is different, each partner is different. The pain reduces and the pleasure increases over time, I promise you that, Sansa", Tyrion explained in a low tone and looked at her passionately.

Sansa blushed, smiled and put her hand on her flat belly.

"So - it's possible that I'm pregnant already, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Tyrion nodded. The look on his face was difficult to interpret, Sansa noticed.

"Yes. It's quite possible. The seed... is in you now, so to speak. Time will tell what happens. You're a young, healthy, fertile woman, Sansa. Your mother became pregnant with Robb soon after her wedding if I remember correctly. These things are often hereditary", Tyrion explained.

Sansa froze.

The last person she wanted to talk about now was Robb. Tyrion sensed her mood change and cursed his own thoughtlessness silently. He touched Sansa's shoulder lightly, consolingly.

"Please accept my condolences one more time, Sansa. I respected both your parents and your brother, the Young Wolf. The way they died was a crime", Tyrion said quietly.

"You have to trust me on this - I didn't know anything about the Red Wedding beforehand. My Lord father conspired with Walder Frey without anyone knowing about it. Stealth is the way he does things. Always has, always will", he continued bitterly.

"Despite your last name I don't blame you for it, Tyrion. You're a good man", Sansa replied quietly.

Suddenly they felt very close to each other.

"Family is a strange thing, Sansa. Yours was obviously much happier than mine. I saw it immediately when we arrived to Winterfell with king Robert a long ago, remember? I guess king Robert saw it too and envied your father, his old comrade-in-arms somehow. Your Lord father, Eddard Stark, was a beloved father and spouse. Each member of your family was accepted the way he or she was - your wild little sister Arya, your crippled brother Bran - even your father's bastard son, Jon Snow. While in my family... Tywin Lannister is constantly disappointed in all his children, the most to me, because I am what I am - a freak, really. And because my mother died when I was born", Tyrion said thoughtfully, sadly.

Sansa felt tears in her eyes.

"I don't see you as a freak, Tyrion. I see you as you're - a kind-hearted, unique and smart man. It's unfair to blame you for your mother's tragic death - or to look down on you because of your height", she said voice trembling.

"Thank you for your kind words, My lady", Tyrion said gently.

"We are quite a couple, aren't we? Strange bedfellows", Sansa said and winked at him, trying to cheer him up.

"Literally, My lady", Tyrion said in a solemn tone and kissed her again.

"Do you think we should … do it again?" Sansa asked breathlessly after the kiss.

"In the near future, yes. But not tonight. You're way too new for that", Tyrion whispered into her ear.

**xxx**

Two days later Sansa felt humiliated.

King Joffrey had given a command, and Grand Maester Pycelle had examined Sansa the most intimate way. That dirty old man had been very thorough and obviously enjoyed the task.

Afterwards he proclaimed the results of his study to king Joffrey and his next of kin. The Lannisters were having a cheerless little dinner with each other - Sansa was excused because of the examination.

"I have the honor to tell you that Sansa Stark - lady Sansa Lannister I mean - is no longer a virgin", Grand Maester Pycelle explained pompously.

"So - Sansa really got some rod", Joffrey exclaimed and started to laugh shrilly.

Tywin Lannister silenced him with a cold gaze.

"I'm happy to hear that, Grand Maester, thank you. You can go now", he said formally.

After the Maester was gone Cersei turned to look at her little brother.

"Congrats, Tyrion. It seems to me that you get to keep your ugly head after all", she noted mockingly.

"Sleep with Sansa as often as possible, Tyrion. Make her pregnant. Winterfell needs heir - and soon", Tywin said thoughtfully.

_Gods, sometimes I can't believe that I'm really related to these cruel, unbalanced people, _Tyrion thought tiredly and decided to drink more wine.

Maybe - just maybe - an entire pot would be enough.

**xxx**

Elsewhere in the Red Keep Varys discussed with Littlefinger.

"Have you heard today's hottest gossip, Lord Baelish?" he asked and looked at the other man subtly.

"I don't think that I have, Varys", Petyr Baelish noted absently.

The Spider smiled. He had noticed the way Littlefinger looked at Sansa Stark. Naturally - noticing this kind of things was his job, and he was excellent at it.

"I think that this is of interest to you, My lord. It's said that the Imp has finally slept with his noble wife, Sansa Stark. That's quite a couple, don't you think?" Varys said softly, with innocent face.

As expected, Lord Baelish grew pale and gritted his teeth.

"Certainly…", he stammered, trying to hide his feelings.

Varys smiled. He enjoyed seeing the discomfiture of this usually so self-confident man.

_Littlefinger also has an Achilles' heel - and it's called Sansa Stark. Good to know_, the Spider concluded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Two months later Sansa was pregnant and happy about it.

Maybe it was because of their first time together - maybe because of so many times after that. Tyrion and Sansa slept together almost every night now. Through the eyes of others they were no doubt an odd couple, but on intimate level their compatibility was amazing. Sleeping together became more enjoyable all the time. They didn't need special tea or sex toys anymore, no, their bodies worked together beautifully. Tyrion's impressive member was no longer a problem - Sansa had learned to appreciate every inch.

She didn't care about people's pitying gazes anymore, no, she kept her head high and focused to think about pleasures of the upcoming night. _If you only knew_, she thought with a little smile.

The only thing that worried her a little was Tyrion's reluctance to show himself to her when they were together in bed. He still favored the cover of darkness, non-verbal communication and the blindfolds because he didn't want Sansa to pay attention to his abnormality. She had tried to talk him out of it, but in this matter he was amazingly stubborn. Other than that - they were surprisingly pleased with their strange marriage.

Today, two days before the royal wedding - Joffrey and Margaery were finally about to marry - Sansa was changing her dress.

Her breasts were a little sore now, but other than that there were no external signs of her pregnancy. Half of the court knew about it nonetheless - everyone knew everything here in the Red Keep, Sansa thought tiredly.

She was sitting in front of her dressing table when Tyrion came to her.

"My lady… you look lovely. How are you doing today?" he asked politely.

Sansa smiled.

"Fine, thank you - no morning sickness today, My lord", she replied.

"I'm happy to hear that, Sansa. I have something for you", Tyrion said and put something on the dressing table. An old and beautiful jewelry box.

"One more gift, My lord?" Sansa asked playfully and opened the box. She inhaled. This wasn't an ordinary gift. No, it was an old, beautiful and graceful necklace.

Tyrion smiled gently.

"It belonged to my mother, lady Joanna Lannister, once. My Lord father gave it to her when she was pregnant with me. Now you're carrying my child and it's yours, Sansa. Wear it with pride, My lady", Tyrion said, voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you, Tyrion", Sansa said, touched by the gesture, when Tyrion helped her with the necklace. It fit beautifully. Sansa looked at herself in the mirror with joy. Tyrion looked in the mirror too and saw their mismatching reflections side by side. His face grew gloomier at once. To Sansa's sorrow he took a step back disposing the image.

"I'll see you later, My lady. Now I have to go and meet Jaime", Tyrion said, kissed her shoulder lightly and left the room.

Sansa began to brush her hair when Shae stepped into a room.

"My lady… I have an important message for you", she said quietly.

Sansa turned to look at her questioningly.

"Lord Petyr Baelish wants to see you in his premises at once. He said it's urgent. He knows where your sister Arya is", Shae said.

Sansa paled, stood up and left the room at once.

**xxx **

A moment later in the other side of the castle Littlefinger looked at Sansa from head to toe.

"So, Sansa - I'm happy to tell you that I have crucial information on your sister Arya. I know what happened to her after she left King's Landing and I can tell you something about her whereabouts too. Are you interested?" he asked sharply.

"Surely, My lord. Where is she? Is she really alive?" Sansa started to ask passionately. Mere thought about her little sister made her anxious.

Was it possible? Could a member of her family still be alive? She needed to know, now.

Littlefinger smiled.

"This information is not free, Sansa. Nothing in this world is, really. The question is - how much you want it?" he asked softly.

"Very much, My lord. What… is the price?" she replied quietly.

"Your body, Sansa. I want to sleep with you here and now. I will tell you everything I know, but after that - you will sleep with me. You have to promise me that, Sansa", Littlefinger said with a smile.

Sansa paled.

"There's no honor in your suggestion, My lord. Not at all. I belong to another man, you know it", she sputtered.

"I really don't care, Sansa. An honor is not that big thing for me. I need to have you. I wanted your mother, Cat, for years in vain. She's dead now, so I can never get her, but I see her in you. It is my turn to get what I've always wanted", Petyr Baelish said firmly.

Sansa closed her eyes and inhaled. She knew instinctively that there was no easy way out of this. Littlefinger had obviously planned this very carefully.

When she opened her eyes again, the man was standing right in front of her, looking at her greedily. Littlefinger spoke to her quietly and intently now.

"The price is not that high if you think about it, Sansa. You don't wear off in use. You're already carrying a new Lannister in your belly, so you can't get pregnant by me. All I'm asking is just one time - and no one needs to know about it. It's your duty to take care of your little sister if you can, Sansa, isn't it? And I know you Starks - you always do your duty. Besides I know you want me too. I noticed that the last time, remember?"

He put his hands on Sansa's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"It's time to show you what it feels like to be with a real man, Sansa. I'm better than that … husband of yours … trust me", he mumbled.

Sansa really had no choice. She had lost her parents and her brothers. Her hope of finding her sister had died down a long ago. If Littlefinger really had some information on Arya, she needed to have it. Moreover - her parents and her brother Robb had paid with their lives trying to protect their family. Sleeping with Petyr Baelish really was a much smaller price to pay.

"Tell me what you know, My lord. I promise to do as you wish after that", Sansa said numbly.

"So it's agreed, good. I happen to know that Arya managed to escape from King's Landing and later on she met Sandor Clegane aka the Hound. Clegane lost her on Riverlands but he told my spy that Arya had mentioned something interesting to him before that. She was going to leave to a city on the other side of the Narrow Sea, because she had "friends there". Does your family have connections over the sea, Sansa?" Littlefinger wanted to know.

Sansa shook her head.

"I'm happy to hear that she is still alive, but I don't know anything about that. Weird. What city was she talking about?" she needed to know.

Littlefinger smiled subtly.

"I'll tell the name of the city in question to you… afterwards. You have to pay the price first, Sansa. After that - I don't really care what you do with the information. I can make subtle inquiries in that city if you want me to, but that's it. And now - I kept my end of the bargain. It's time for you to keep yours", he said, stepped to her and started to kiss her passionately.

Sansa didn't resist. She had to do this - for Arya, the last living member of her family. _Oh, the things we do for our families…, _she thought absently.

Only now, with another man, she realized how much Tyrion had done for her every time they were together in bed. Her husband had always been patient and gentle with her. Her pleasure had always been his priority. This time was different.

Lord Baelish undressed her hurriedly, kissing her exposing skin greedily and touching her uncontrollably. Soon he undressed himself too and pushed Sansa on the couch, settling himself on top of her.

His body was so different from Tyrion's, Sansa noticed. It was slim, tall and muscular, and yet his member was much smaller. Lord Baelish seemed impatient and he clearly focused completely on his own pleasure now. Sansa closed her eyes, hoping this would be over soon.

Lord Baelish was just about to enter her when the door flew open. Sansa opened her eyes and turned to look at the door. To her horror she saw two people on the doorstep.

Tyrion was standing there with Shae by his side. She had clearly brought him here. Shae smiled at the awkward situation, Tyrion stared at the couple _in flagrante delicto_ blankly. He was very pale now.

Littlefinger was immediately equal to the occasion. He withdrew from Sansa, stood up from the bed completely naked and looked at Tyrion challengingly.

"We can solve this in a duel. With swords, I guess? At your service, ser Tyrion", he snapped.

"Dramatic gestures are not necessary here, Lord Baelish. My wife is at everybody's service, I see", Tyrion said quietly.

Then he looked at Sansa, who blushed visibly. She was still wearing lady Joanna's necklace.

"Now I know who is the man in your imagination, My lady. Shae told me about this but I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Goodbye, my love… Sansa Stark", he said sadly, turned around and walked away like a man who had just lost everything. Shae followed him without a word.

"No! Tyrion - wait! You don't understand. This is not what it looks like", Sansa shouted, stood up and began to dress herself as quickly as she could. Unfortunately her intricate dress wasn't very easy to put on. She lost precious minutes.

Littlefinger turned to look at her.

"We have unfinished business here. You still don't know the name of the city where Arya is, remember? Back to couch, Sansa", he commanded.

"Go to hell, Lord Petyr. The price is too high", Sansa hissed very non-ladylike and stepped to the door. All she could think about now was her husband.

"You made a promise, Sansa Stark. You'll keep it, I'll take care of it", Lord Baelish shouted at her angrily, but Sansa didn't listen. No, she ran out of the room after Tyrion.

But when she came to their premises, Tyrion wasn't there. All she found was Podrick Payne, his squire. He packed his lord's belongings in a hurry.

Sansa stared at him.

"What is this, Podrick? Where is Lord Tyrion?" she asked.

"My Lord left hurriedly a moment ago. I saw him in the corridor and he told me to get his things and follow him later. He seemed ... upset", Podrick Payne said, not looking at Sansa in the eyes.

She felt dizzy.

"Where did he go, Podrick?" Sansa whispered.

"To Casterly Rock, I guess. He didn't say when he will be back. And he took Shae with him", Podrick Payne replied.

"Did he send any greetings to me?" Sansa asked weakly.

Podrick Payne blushed. He clearly felt awkward now.

"He just wanted me to tell you … that you and your lover must be considerate. He thinks that good people of King's Landing are dying of laughter if the rumor spreads", the poor boy stammered.

"What rumor?" Sansa asked numbly.

"Rumor according to which … the Imp has been made a cuckold, My lady. Have a nice day, My lady", Podrick Payne said and walked out of the door with suitcases.

Sansa staggered to sit on the couch. She stared at the room with tears in her eyes. Only now, after Tyrion was gone, Sansa realized something.

_I love Tyrion Lannister, and now I have lost him. Gods, I have to get him back. At any price. _

**xxxx**

**THE END (OF PART ONE)?**

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews, follows and favorites & special thanks to pen names wildhoneyfitri1, kat4384 and Riley Maiyer. You ladies know why! :-)**

**Please don't get too mad at me because of this tragic (but hopefully beautiful?) ending. I had to write it this way in order to get Sansa to understand her true feelings. **

**In a potential second part (?) it's Sansa's turn to seduce Tyrion. **

**I'll continue the story at some point if there's enough demand. **

**Please leave a review & share you thoughts - let me know would you be interested in part two. **

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews & smart comments. The story continues! **

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**

**PART TWO**

**Chapter 11.**

**Eight months later**

Lady Sansa Lannister looked at her son lovingly.

Little Stark Lannister had just turned a month, and he was a strong, healthy baby. Sansa loved everything about him. His pretty little face, his dark hair, his perfect skin. Irony of fate was that this little boy was clearly one of the Starks. Sansa would have recognized the typical characteristics of the family - proud features and a strong jaw - anywhere. Only baby's ice blue eyes reminded of his father. _Tyrion's eyes_, Sansa thought absently.

Lord Tywin had decided the boy's first name.

"There can't be any doubt of his origin. He will become the Warden of the North one day. His bannermen and his subjects must recognize their lord immediately. He's Lannister, sure, but also Stark. May his first name be a reminder of that", Lord Tywin had said.

Sansa accepted his decision without objection. No one would have listened to her objections in any case though.

The months of her pregnancy had been quiet. There was still mourning in the court after king Joffrey's tragic death in his own wedding. Major events had been canceled until further notice.

Sansa hadn't seen Joffrey's death, no. She had been sick on that day - combination of severe morning sickness and heartache - and that was probably the only reason why she wasn't one of the suspects. Tyrion wasn't on the list either, since he was in Casterly Rock at the time of the wedding. Poor ser Dontos Hollard was imprisoned and beheaded soon after the wedding - accused of conspiring to murder a king - but that was only because Cersei needed someone to blame, Sansa figured. Cersei's cruel son had had many enemies. It was impossible to know which one of them was the real culprit. Sansa wasn't grieving her former betrothed at all. On the contrary - in the privacy of her own bedroom she smiled. _Finally you got what you deserved, Joffrey_, she thought.

Young Tommen Lannister was the king now, but everybody knew that the real power was in the hands of Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King. That annoyed Cersei a lot. The Tyrells were an important factor in the court too, because Margaery was engaged to king Tommen now.

The birth of Sansa's baby had been quite difficult. The physical pain wasn't the worst part of it, no - the worst thing was the loneliness. In the middle of the pain Sansa missed her mother more than ever. She would also have wanted Tyrion to be on her side, but no - she had to give birth among strangers. Luckily everything went well and she recovered quickly nonetheless. Cersei wasn't surprised when she heard about it.

"Northern women are strong as bulls in these matters", she noted condescendingly.

"What about the baby? Is he a freak like his father?" Cersei wanted to know.

But no, nothing was wrong with the vigorous baby. Sansa felt like she had gotten part of her family back. _Oh, Tyrion, you gave me this one too_, she thought with tears in her eyes.

She loved her son so much that she wanted to breast-feed him herself. No wet nurse to this baby, Sansa decided. She was happy whenever she nursed the baby.

Cersei laughed when she heard about Sansa's decision in this matter.

"She's ruining her breasts, that's for sure. Although I'm not sure if there is a lot to ruin to begin with", the queen noted maliciously and her entourage nodded in agreement.

Sansa received a lot of gifts due to birth of the baby. Two gifts among them made Sansa restless.

The first one was a beautiful, jeweled rattle. It came with a little note: _To a promising new person. Always remember that promises are made to keep. _No signature. Sansa burned the note in the fireplace immediately - she hadn't seen Littlefinger alone after that horrible day when she lost Tyrion.

She hadn't received any further information on Arya either. Sansa knew that Littlefinger knew more about her sister than he had said, but she didn't want to talk with him again, no. The price was just too high. Sansa knew now that Arya was still alive - she had to settle for that knowledge for the present.

The another worrying gift was from Tyrion. Three beautiful baby blankets, made of the best wool. This gift came with a note too: _Congratulations. T. _

Sansa looked at the gift and frowned. It took a while before she realized what bothered her with this one. It was so ... impersonal and formal. A polite gesture, nothing more. Tyrion always knew how to choose gifts, Sansa figured remembering her beautiful necklace and custom-built saddle which Tyrion donated to Bran a long ago, after his accident. This lame gift wasn't his style, not at all. Sansa cried a little and missed her husband once again. No letters or messages from Tyrion after that horrible day eight months ago.

Today Sansa was taking care of the baby as usual when her lady's maid entered the room out of breath. This new girl was called Anu - she wasn't nearly as clever or as pretty as Shae and she was probably one of the queen's spies, but Sansa felt kinda comfortable with her nonetheless.

"My lady, did you hear the news?" the girl asked.

"What news?" Sansa asked absently.

"The Imp… your Lord husband I mean … is back in the town. His Lord father summoned him, they say. He rode through the Westgate an hour ago with Bronn, Podrick Payne and … Shae", the girl explained.

_So, My Lord husband - finally it's time to talk_, Sansa understood holding her baby on her arms.

For the first time in weeks she actually smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Hand of the King, ser Tywin Lannister, looked at his youngest son searchingly. Tyrion didn't look so good, not at all. He had obviously been drinking too much during the last months, and he seemed tired. Ser Tywin didn't even try to hide his icy contempt.

"So - you finally decided to show your pathetic face here in the capital. I had to summon you three times before you came. It's two times too many", he snapped.

"Oh, Lord father, always so polite. My plan was to hole up in Casterly Rock and drink myself to death. But - once again - you ruined my beautiful plan", Tyrion mumbled gloomily, not looking at his father. He longed for a drink already.

"You call that a plan? To hide like a coward now, during this difficult time? Do you understand that our reign hangs by a thread? Joffrey is dead, Tommen is just a boy, Jaime is messed up due to the loss of his hand, Cersei is … well, Cersei. As erratic and as stupid as ever. And you - you run away to drink yourself to death and to bang that bitch of yours - yes, I know about Shae, Tyrion", ser Tywin hissed.

"And that's not even the worst of it. The worst part was that you ran away without consulting me. That's unacceptable", he continued furiously.

Tyrion sighed.

"Let's just say that I left hurriedly to get away from the precious wife … you chose me, father. Otherwise I might have done something I would regret", he said quietly.

"Damn it, Tyrion, don't be such a baby. I've heard that ridiculous rumor of her and Lord Petyr Baelish - who here hasn't? But you have to suck it up, Tyrion. Faithful or not, Sansa is a key to the north. She's also the mother of your child, little Stark. There can't be any doubt of little Stark's origin, no - our enemies are eager to deny our right to Winterfell, trust me", Lord Tywin explained impatiently.

"Our right?", Tyrion asked with sarcasm.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Tyrion. You have a son now, good. He has our blood in his veins and yet he's clearly Stark, even better. But that's just one little baby, Tyrion. We have to ensure this. Move back to live with your wife - today. Make her pregnant again as soon as possible - I don't care how, just do it, Tyrion. Show the world that you have a perfect marriage and a strong heir. What happens behind closed doors is between you and Sansa. I suggest you put your woman under control though. And stop drinking - it's unacceptable, Tyrion", Lord Tywin said firmly. His son could hear the threat in his voice.

Tyrion had to say something. This one time in his life Tyrion Lannister tried to get sympathy from his distant father.

"But… Lord father… Sansa broke my heart. She cheated on me. I can't even look at her anymore", he said quietly, sadly.

"How unfortunate. You don't have to look at her - just fuck her regularly", Tywin Lannister replied indifferently.

"And then again - what did you expect? Love? I told you before - there's nothing personal in these top-level noble marriages. Besides - look at yourself. Sansa is a beautiful, young woman. And you're… you. It's like beauty and the beast, really", Lord Tywin continued coldly.

"Thank you for the compassion, Lord father. What if I refuse to move back to our premises?" Tyrion needed to know.

Lord Tywin smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

"If you refuse… let's just say that a premature, quick death will come to those low-borns you seem to care so much … Shae, Bronn and that squire of yours, Podrick. I promise you that. Are you willing to risk their lives, Tyrion?", Lord Tywin asked.

Tyrion stood up numbly. Once again - his father had won, and they both knew it. Tyrion walked to the door without a word.

"Give my best to Sansa, will you?" Lord Tywin exclaimed lightly after him.

**xxx **

Two hours later Podrick Payne arrived unexpectedly with the suitcases and started to unpack them.

Sansa stared at him surprised. She felt a sudden hint of joy.

"Podrick… what does this mean?" she wanted to know.

"My lord Tyrion arrives in no time, My lady", the squire explained.

"I'll wait for him", Sansa said and sat on the couch.

For the first time in months she was suddenly worried about her looks. But to no avail - she looked beautiful. Sansa's forest green dress made her skin look white and flawless. Her auburn hair was shiny. She was wearing lady Joanna's necklace.

That was the way Tyrion saw her when he stepped in an hour later. _Gods, she's so beautiful_, he realized at once.

_He doesn't look too good_, Sansa thought when she looked at her husband.

Tyrion glanced at the servants in the room.

"Leave us, all of you", he commanded rigidly and they all obeyed.

Then Tyrion turned to look at Sansa.

"May I see my son, My lady?" he asked politely, not looking at her in the eyes.

"Certainly, My lord. Please follow me. Stark is taking a nap", Sansa said quietly and led Tyrion to the bedroom.

There was the baby, asleep in his cradle. He seemed incredibly sweet. Tyrion stared at him and swallowed. This baby was so beautiful, so perfect. _Thanks Gods - he didn't inherit my disability_, Tyrion realized with relief.

Cradle itself was a piece of art - beautifully decorated by lion- and wolf-patterns.

"Charming. Gift from my Lord father, I assume", Tyrion whispered. Sansa nodded and they returned to the drawing room.

"Well done, My lady. The baby is healthy and beautiful", Tyrion said politely, as if speaking to a distant acquaintance.

Sansa stared at him, remembering his lips and his fingers on her skin. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Damn it, Tyrion, look at me! I've waited this for months. I need to explain to you what happened the last time. When you saw me with Littlefinger I mean", she said passionately.

Tyrion smiled vaguely.

"Trust me, My lady, the picture was pretty clear. I'm a grown man, I know what copulating looks like", he noted.

"You don't understand, Tyrion. Littlefinger used me, blackmailed me…", Sansa started.

Tyrion raised his hand.

"Save it, Sansa. I don't want to hear it. What I saw was enough for me. But we are still married, My lady. Unfortunately you're stuck with your ugly, malformed husband. You can't marry your lover, I'm afraid", Tyrion said.

Sansa stared at him horrified. _My lover?_ She couldn't believe her ears. Tyrion didn't care about her shocked expression. No, he continued his grisly little speech in an indifferent tone.

"This is what happens next: My lord father has ordered us to live together again and he tends to get his way. So - we will share these rooms. We will sleep in the same bed. We will not give rise to the gossip. Secretly we both can find our pleasures elsewhere. Many noble couples live that way, Sansa. It is quite possible, trust me", Tyrion explained stiffly.

"Good thing is that our noble upbringing will help us through this pretense. Day after day… polite, empty phrases and pretended affection. That reminds me - what a beautiful dress, My lady. And a lovely hairstyle too. Always a pleasure, My lady", Tyrion said and bowed mockingly.

Sansa bit her lip. She felt like crying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Sansa cried for hours.

She was alone in their rooms. Tyrion was gone again, Sansa didn't know where he was. Gods - he was so mean to me, she thought. He truly is related to Joffrey and Cersei, she realized for the first time. And now he is punishing me. For a crime I didn't commit. Tyrion deals with his anger this way, Sansa figured.

He pretends that he doesn't care about anything anymore.

But I know there's kindness and wisdom in him. I know that he feels and suffers deeply. I've seen it and I really love him because of it. I have to get him back. I have lost everyone else - I can't lose him too, not like this, Sansa thought desperately, tears in her eyes.

Finally she calmed down and began to think. _There must be a way to fix this_.

Suddenly Sansa remembered their passionate nights together, the long hours they spent in bed. She felt sudden warmth in her crotch just by thinking about it. Tyrion is a passionate man. His urges are strong, she remembered. Maybe I can use that to get close to him again. I'm not a child anymore, I'm an experienced woman now. Maybe … just maybe… you taught me too well, My lord husband, Sansa concluded.

Then she stood up - full of determination - and walked over to her wardrobe. She opened the doors and looked at the content searchingly. Finally she chose one dress. It was made of thin, pink silk. It was a cheerful gift from lady Margaery - style from Highgarden. The dress revealed the back completely. I can't use a dress like this in public, Sansa realized. But then again - behind closed doors I get to dress up in whatever way I want to. And Tyrion has to live with me, his father made that very clear. My husband has to look at me every day.

So - you watch, My lord, Sansa thought with a smirk.

**xxx**

"No! No! I don't want to leave!" Shae shouted and stared at Tyrion furiously.

"I'm sorry Shae, but you really have to. Now that ser Tywin knows you exist, we have no choice. Your life is at risk here in King's Landing. You have to go over the Narrow Sea. It's time to end this … between us for good. For both our sakes", Tyrion explained patiently once again.

Shae started to cry.

"But I love you, my lion. I want to be with you", she sputtered.

"Shae - I'm a married man now. No matter what kind of a marriage I have - I can't give rise to the gossip. It was different in Casterly Rock, but here in Red Keep… the walls have eyes and ears, Shae. I can't be with you. There are certain boundaries. I have to respect Sansa…", Tyrion tried again.

"Respect? That little high-born slut cheated on you, she hurt you, she made you look like a fool…", Shae roared with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't talk about Sansa like that, Shae. She's my wife, a mother of my child, remember? I made sure that a good life is waiting for you on the other side of the Narrow Sea. This … thing between us … was fun as long as it lasted. No hard feelings, please. Goodbye, Shae", Tyrion said quietly.

Then he turned to look at Bronn who was waiting in the corner.

"Make sure that she gets safely on board, will you, Bronn?"

The sellsword nodded and Tyrion left the room not looking at Shae anymore. She was still crying.

"Come on, sister, it's time to head to the harbor", Bronn said firmly.

"This is wrong, Bronn. I love him, I don't want to leave…", Shae sobbed.

"I happen to care about that little fellow too. And I agree with him - it's time for you to leave, Shae. I can see that Tyrion is unhappy - has been so for months now. Ever since that so-called liaison between his wife and that dodgy fuckface Littlefinger came to light", the sellsword said without compassion.

Shae stopped crying immediately and looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean - "so-called"? They were caught red-handed", she snapped.

Bronn smiled subtly.

"Never bullshit a bullshitter, Shae. I smelled a rat there from the beginning. Why would a pregnant, well-bred young wife do something like that? It doesn't make sense, Shae. I tried to talk to Tyrion about my doubts, but he's blinded by rage and jealousy. Gods, he's such a smart man in many ways… and such an idiot in this", Bronn noted.

Then he looked at Shae challengingly.

"Something tells me that you know more about this matter than meets the eye, Shae. It's kinda odd that you two just happened to be there on that precise moment, don't you think? So I'm telling you, Shae - if you cause any more trouble to lord Tyrion and lady Sansa … I'll share my doubts with him, I promise you that", Bronn explained.

They stared at each other for a long time. Finally Bronn spoke again.

"So - to the harbor it is, right?" he asked merrily.

"You really are something else, sellsword, aren't you?" Shae said with a hint of smile.

"At your service… streetwalker", Bronn replied in the same tone.

Together they left to the harbor.

**xxx**

Tyrion returned to their premises reluctantly. He opened the door slowly, stepped inside and looked around surprised. There was a late dinner for two on the table. The room was lit by candles.

And there was a woman standing in front of the window, looking out of it. Her back was towards Tyrion and her dress revealed it completely - and Gods, what kind of back it was. White as ivory and very beautiful. Tyrion took a step closer thinking about one thing only - his desire. He wanted to touch that silky skin, wrap his arms around that slim waist.

It was at that moment when the woman turned around and looked at him. It was Sansa - dressed like never before. Tyrion froze and stared at her surprised.

Sansa curtseyed gracefully.

"My lord, how nice to see you. Would you like to join me for dinner?" she asked softly.

"You… you have a new dress, Sansa", Tyrion stammered.

Sansa smiled politely.

"Yet another "polite, empty phrase", My lord? Fair enough", she noted lightly.

"It's a gift from Margaery Tyrell. The latest fad at the court. You seem stylish too, ser Tyrion. Let's eat now, shall we?" Sansa continued, turned around and led him over to the table.

For once in his life Tyrion Lannister didn't know what to say, so he just obeyed.

_Gods, I want her_, he realized stunned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

After the dinner Sansa decided it was time to feed the baby.

She lifted her son from the cradle and once again looked at little Stark lovingly. He was such a beautiful baby - and Stark to the core. Sansa smiled a little thinking about the future. She knew Stark men too well. They all were proud and self-willed. One day her son would grow up to be a man, a great warrior - and Warden of the North. Sansa spent a fair while enjoying for the vision - Lannisters trying to control her son, trying to tell him how to run things in the north.

_You will be surprised, ser Tywin_, Sansa thought and kissed baby's dark hair lightly. She also touched the cradle, let her fingers slide over the carved wolf pattern. My son - the last Stark, Sansa thought absently.

It was at that moment when Tyrion stepped into a room. For a moment he just stared at Sansa and the baby. They looked so beautiful, so peaceful together. Mother and son.

Sansa noticed him and smiled.

"I'm going to breastfeed him now, My lord. Do you want to watch?" Sansa asked calmly.

Tyrion paled. He needed all his self-control to behave normally in the vicinity of his wife. Mere thought of her bare breasts made him restless.

"No, thank you, My lady. I will go to bed now. Good night", Tyrion said quickly.

"I'll soon follow you, My lord. I may need to warn you about one thing though", Sansa replied thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Tyrion asked suspiciously.

"This time of the year - just before the winter - everybody in the north does the same thing. And I want to follow the old ways in this", Sansa said with a sweet, innocent smile.

Tyrion looked at her questioningly.

"We all sleep naked", she noted softly.

Tyrion turned around and left the room without a word.

Sansa kissed the baby's neck and inhaled. His scent was so charming.

"Your Lord father will come to his senses. Soon. I promise you that, little one", she whispered into baby's small ear.

**xxx**

An hour later Sansa entered the bedroom. She had fed the baby. Stark slept peacefully in his cradle in the next room.

Tyrion was in bed already. He was quiet and obviously grumpy under the covers, but Sansa didn't let that bother herself. No, she began to undress slowly. She was standing in front of the fireplace, and her soft skin glowed in the dim light. Soon Sansa opened her hair too. Her auburn curls cascaded down when she walked to the bed. She wasn't shy or reserved anymore. _I'm a woman now - and a mother too. Just look at me, My lord. See me in full_, Sansa figured when she slipped under the covers too.

Tyrion tried not to look at her. He failed miserably. Her naked body attracted him, fascinated him. He wanted her. Tyrion couldn't think of anything else.

At first they just lay there, side by side. The silence in the room was heavy.

Tyrion swallowed and stared at the ceiling. Sansa cheated on me, he reminded himself. She despises me just like everybody else does. Her sweet appearance is an illusion only. He decided to be mean.

"Your chambermaid showed me the baby gifts. I saw that gorgeous rattle among them… from Littlefinger, is it not?" he asked sharply.

Sansa looked at him desperately.

"Tyrion…", she started voice trembling.

"Don't say anything!" he snapped.

Once again Tyrion saw one image in his mind. The one that had harassed him for months now. Two naked bodies entwined. Sansa with another man - with a normal man. Of course she wants someone like Petyr Baelish, Tyrion concluded bitterly. He had tried to destroy that image by drinking - but in vain.

Suddenly he was full of anger and jealousy. Sansa was so beautiful, so desirable.

She is sleeping with Littlefinger, but she is still my wife, Tyrion thought angrily_. _

He pulled the covers off her and looked at her from head to toe enjoying her beauty.

"I'm your Lord, Sansa. Not Littlefinger. Me. Spread your legs", Tyrion commanded hoarsely.

To Tyrion's surprise his wife didn't close her eyes. She didn't seem disgusted either. No, she obeyed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're right, Tyrion. Take what belongs to you only", Sansa said in a whisper.

Tyrion moved himself on top of her. His father's cruel words echoed in his mind.

_What did you expect… Love? Look at yourself. Sansa is beautiful. And you're… you. It's like beauty and the beast really…_

Tyrion's anger and lust overcame his usual shyness, his will to hide his abnormality.

_Sansa has to take this. After all - she's my wife_, Tyrion thought vaguely.

He didn't even try to be gentle or patient this time. No - he kissed Sansa's neck and breasts greedily and thrust into her with force. Gods, she felt so good.

"Mine", Tyrion mumbled hoarsely.

At first it hurt a little. His member was so hard, so big inside of her. But Sansa's body obviously had a mind of it's own. It adapted quickly to his size - soon she was dripping wet, open and willing. Sansa fondled Tyrion's head and shoulders lightly, enjoying for this rare opportunity to really see him.

He was already too close to his release to notice her gentle little gesture. His pace quickened. He breathed heavily against her neck and shot his load deep into her with a growl. It happened too fast for Sansa to follow, but she enjoyed the feeling nevertheless. Soon Tyrion left her body and turned on his back, still out of breath.

His mind was painfully clear now.

_I really am a kinky monster, just like those maids said a long ago_, Tyrion thought hating himself.

But Sansa did something surprising. She reached out her hand and touched his arm soothingly. Finally she spoke.

"I love you, Tyrion Lannister."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Tyrion turned to look at Sansa stunned. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Love? You don't mean that. You should despise me. I just… raped you, Sansa. I've never done that to anyone in my life. I've bought women, yes, but never before forced myself on anyone", he said in a muffled tone.

Sansa shook her head.

"No, My lord. You didn't rape me. I wanted you to sleep with me. I lured you to do it… with my dress, my behaviour and … my nudity. I thought this is the only way to get close to you, to get your full attention. To talk in peace at last. To explain to you what really happened eight months ago", Sansa said calmly.

"But I know what you did…", Tyrion started.

"Don't say that! You don't understand. Littlefinger used me, he blackmailed me. He said that he had crucial information on my sister Arya, the last member of my family. And I believed him…", Sansa explained emphasizing every word.

And then - finally - she told her husband everything. She started from the beginning. Sansa described her first embrace with Littlefinger in detail. That encounter was fueled by the special tea, she reminded Tyrion.

"That tea is a strong, erratic remedy indeed. Just like you said, My lord. Without it … I would have acted differently I'm sure", Sansa said firmly.

"I should have told you all about this at once, I can see that now. But back then I was too shy, too ashamed", she explained.

Tyrion stared at her stunned. This was indeed a night of surprises.

Then Sansa continued her story. She left nothing out - not even her own numb compliance.

"I thought I had to do it for Arya. She's my little sister, I have to take care of her if I can. I thought sleeping with Petyr Baelish was a small price to pay. Obviously I was wrong though", Sansa noted.

This time Tyrion let her speak. He just listened. He didn't interrupt Sansa - not once.

"Littlefinger is cunning. He didn't give me the last piece of the puzzle - I know now that Arya is alive and apparently on the other side of the Narrow Sea, but I still don't know where exactly. Littlefinger said that he will reveal the name of the city… only afterwards. And when you and Shae interrupted us - thanks Gods - I came to my senses. I rejected him. Nothing happened, not really. And because of that Littlefinger didn't tell me anything more", Sansa said in a low tone.

Then she looked at Tyrion straight in the eyes.

"You have to believe me, Tyrion. I don't love him. We don't have a relationship of any kind. I swear it. On the contrary - I hate Petyr Baelish. He is a dangerous enemy - and frighteningly obsessed with my mother Catelyn and me. Trust me on this one, Tyrion, I'm begging you", Sansa pleaded.

Finally there was nothing more to say.

Her husband looked at her. When Tyrion spoke again, his voice was quiet and gentle.

"I have wronged you, Sansa. I can see that now. We can try to find Arya together - I have spies too. I should have listened to you earlier. But I was so upset, so jealous… and so stupid", Tyrion explained.

"You see, I learned to live with my abnormality a long ago. I have accepted myself the way I am. Or so I thought until you came to my life, Sansa. You - young, beautiful, gentle woman", Tyrion said quietly.

Then he paused and inhaled deeply. He had to do something that he hadn't done in years. To reveal his vulnerability - and his foolish hopes and dreams. The things that he normally hid carefully behind his dry humor and sharp mind.

"I also have a confession to make. You see… I love you, My lady - Sansa. More than I ever thought possible. Ever since those nights when I comforted you because of your nightmares I guess. Maybe even before that, I don't really know. But I do know now that I love you. I don't want to share you with anyone else. And I sure as hell don't want a formal, cold marriage with you. But I did a terrible thing to you tonight. And I'm what I'm… a freak… maybe even a monster as they say…", Tyrion said with pained, low voice.

"Shh, Tyrion", Sansa said in a whisper and kissed his shoulder.

"I don't see you as a monster, I swear it. I see you as you are - a great man in a small body. You're a wise, kind-hearted person and a passionate, loving man. As a stupid young girl I dreamed about princes and heroic acts… but now I see things differently. I think you're a hero. You managed to grow up to be - you - in your horrible family. Despite the contempt and the cruelty. You have been nothing but gentle to me from the beginning. And I truly love you because of that. You don't have to buy me or force me, Tyrion. I'm yours. I'm your wife and I love you from the bottom of my heart", Sansa said sincerely.

"And you didn't hurt me… earlier. You taught me well, My lord. You showed me the joy and the pleasure that a man and a woman can find together. I'm not easily scared, not anymore", Sansa noted.

"Actually… I'm kinda happy because your anger changed some things. We finally got rid of the blindfold. It's about the time, Tyrion. I want to see you as you are in bed too", she continued.

"I think we should make love again - only more slowly this time. Do you want to, Tyrion?" Sansa asked boldly.

Her husband just stared at her. His wife…_ loved him?_

"Always… My lady. My love", Tyrion whispered hoarsely, full of joy.

He went closer to Sansa and kissed her. Tentatively first, more passionate soon. Sansa smiled at him, encouraged him, opened herself to him. She wanted to show him how much she wanted him, so she took his hard member in her hand and guided him inside of her. They became one. This time was beautiful and slow, enjoyable for both of them. When Sansa finally came, she cried out of pleasure. Tyrion looked at her full of love and admiration.

And for the first time in his life Tyrion Lannister wept with joy.

**xxx**

In the next room Stark slept soundly in his cradle.

Suddenly a part of the wall slid aside. It was a secret door to a secret passage, and a stranger - wearing a black cloak with a hood - stepped into a room. He moved smoothly and quietly. At first he stopped, listened the voices from the adjacent room and smiled below his hood.

Then he turned around and lifted the sleeping baby carefully from the cradle. Stark didn't wake up. The stranger replaced the baby with a parchment, a letter. It was sealed with wax. Then he disappeared into the hole in the wall carrying a baby below his cloak. He left the secret door open deliberately.

The room was silent again. And the cradle was empty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Afterwards Sansa and Tyrion lay entwined for a long time. Fire in the fireplace faded and the shadows in the room grew darker. Sansa felt relaxed and sleepy. Tyrion looked at her gently, admiring her beauty.

"Do you ever miss the north… and Winterfell?" he asked softly.

Sansa opened her eyes and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes. When I lived there all I could think about was moving to south… seeing the king and the princes… Gods, I was so stupid. But now, when I live here, I think about Winterfell a lot. Long, black nights… crows on the walls and wide, grey skies above the castle. Peace and quiet out there", Sansa said.

"Life in Winterfell was so… simple compared to all this", she explained quietly.

Tyrion smiled and kissed her bare shoulder.

"One day we will go back there - together. After the winter we will rebuild Winterfell. It will be your home again, I promise you that, Sansa", Tyrion said in a whisper.

"Thank you, Tyrion", she replied with a smile.

Suddenly Sansa frowned.

"Strange. Stark always wakes up and wants to eat at this time of the night. But now he is completely silent", she noted.

"I guess it's a good thing - you get to sleep now, right?" Tyrion asked.

Sansa shook her head and stood up from the bed.

"I have to check him, just a minute", she said, opened the door and stepped into the adjacent room.

Tyrion would never forget her anguished cry.

He ran into next room too and understood the situation at one glance. His crying wife, an opening - some kind of secret door - in the wall, an empty cradle.

"Gods, Tyrion! Stark is gone, really gone. Someone took my baby… and left this", Sansa sputtered and handed him a letter.

Tyrion took it and broke the seal. He read a few lines quickly.

_If you two want to see your baby alive, don't say a word to anyone. Step into corridor and follow it to the end. There you will get more information._

_If you make the alarm, Stark dies long before you find him._

_Burn this letter. _

"We have to hurry, Sansa. We don't have a choice here. Dress warmly, now!" Tyrion said in a low tone, barely restraining himself.

"This castle is like a swiss cheese - there are secret passages and doors everywhere. I didn't know about this one though, and I don't where it will take us… outside, maybe. We have to be ready for anything."

Sansa did as she was told. Stark was all she could think about now, but she knew she had to be calm and strong. That was the only way to get the baby back.

Soon they both were ready to go. Tyrion burned the letter in the fireplace and took something out of the chest on the floor. Two daggers, both small but very sharp.

"Do you know how to use this?" Tyrion asked.

Sansa nodded.

"My Lord father thought that every woman has to know how to defend herself. Back in Winterfell I had to learn how to use a dagger too. I hated it. I wasn't a natural talent like my sister Arya, but I learned nevertheless. I just didn't think that I would actually need the skill", Sansa said quietly.

"Your Lord father was a wise man. These are troubled times. Hide it in your sleeve, Sansa", Tyrion suggested firmly and put his own dagger in his belt.

Sansa obeyed numbly. Tyrion took a candle from the table.

"Let's go", he said and took her hand. Sansa followed him out in the dark.

It was quiet everywhere.

They moved carefully in the darkness. The corridor seemed endless in Sansa's eyes and the air smelled fusty. Sansa was grateful for Tyrion's warm hand that was holding her hand tightly now.

The corridor went downwards, they could see it in the low light of the candle.

Further and further they went, not knowing where. They didn't care about crossings on both sides - no, they followed the main corridor instinctively.

Soon Sansa lost her sense of direction. It was hard to say in what part of the castle they were now.

Finally Tyrion inhaled deeply. He could smell the fresh air and the sea now. Soon they would be outside. Stony walls were damp down here. Sansa could hear the sound of dripping water from somewhere far.

At the end of the corridor was an old iron gate. They could see a large, underground cave on the other side of it. Tyrion understood immediately that from the cave there was a direct connection to the sea. He touched the gate lightly. It wasn't locked - no, it swung open immediately. The hinges were well-oiled. Someone is using this route regularly, Sansa figured.

They stepped outside and looked forward. They saw a small, stony jetty nearby. A small boat was attached to it.

And on the boat sat a man wearing a long, black cloak.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sansa ran to the jetty.

"Where is my baby? Why did you take him? Please, give him back to me", she cried.

The man on the boat pushed his black hood aside. He was a stranger to them - a middle-aged man with cold eyes and scarred skin.

"Please don't scream", he said indifferently, rudely.

"And don't try anything stupid either - if something happens to me, you'll never see your brat again. I have a message to you both", he added.

"What message?" Tyrion asked numbly.

"My lord is waiting for you in his ship. He welcomes you two on board. The baby is already there. Step on the boat - I'll row", the boatman noted.

"How do we know that you really have the baby?" Tyrion asked suspiciously.

The boatman smiled.

"My lord said that you're going to ask that", he said and took something out of his pocket.

Sansa inhaled sharply.

"Oh, Gods, Tyrion. That's Stark's little rag doll", she said in a whisper.

"Come on, we have to hurry. The ship will sail soon", the man in the boat said.

Tyrion and Sansa glanced at each other desperately. They really had no choice, so they did as the man had commanded.

When the boat began to glide over the black water Tyrion looked at the boatman searchingly.

"What's your name? And who is your Lord?" he asked.

The boatman grinned grimly.

"You don't need to know my name, Imp. And you get to know who my Lord is soon enough, I assure you that", he noted and spat out of the boat.

Sansa took Tyrion's hand and tried to see ahead, but it was too dark in the cave. The boatman obviously knew where he was going though, he rowed quickly and without fail.

And then - suddenly - the boat found a way out of the cave. The tunnel was narrow but wide enough for a little boat. Soon they were outside, and Tyrion inhaled fresh, salty air deeply. The sea was calm and the sky was full of stars.

Sansa turned to look back and saw black silhouette of the castle against the starry sky.

The Red Keep - one last time. Sansa remembered the first time she saw it with Arya and her Lord father. It seemed like ages ago. _I was a different person back then_, Sansa thought absently.

Tyrion looked ahead and saw it. A ship - clearly prepared for quick departure.

When he narrowed his eyes he saw the name of the ship. _Northern Star._

**xxx**

A little later they stood on the deck. They saw more men - all strangers, all dressed in black. They surrounded Tyrion and grabbed him with force. Soon someone found a dagger from his belt.

"Look, guys - the Imp has a sting", the finder said amused.

"Don't hurt him", Sansa shouted.

"Take it easy, My lady. The Lannister is finally getting what he deserves. He goes straight to the cell. He will not bother you anymore", someone said to her - surprisingly politely, Sansa noticed.

"No, we have to find our son together…", Sansa said frightened when the men dragged Tyrion away.

"Relax, My lady. I will take you to your son - and our Lord captain will explain everything to you soon", one of the sailors said.

He has a northern accent, Sansa realized - and immediately she felt a sense of safety. That accent was familiar to her since childhood.

"Keep calm, Sansa. And try to find Stark!" Tyrion shouted just before he disappeared around the corner with his escorts.

"Shut up, Lannister! Don't mention that noble name", someone roared at him angrily.

The sailor with northern accent looked at Sansa encouragingly.

"This way, My lady. The captain's cabin is along here", he said.

Sansa followed him without a word. She didn't have a choice.

And then she heard it - a hungry baby was crying somewhere near. Stark!

The sailor opened the door on the left. Sansa stepped inside. The cabin was spacious and luxurious - thick silk carpets, gorgeous chandeliers, soft divans filled with pillows - but all Sansa saw was a crib in the middle of the floor. She stepped closer quickly.

It really was Stark - and he truly was hungry.

Sansa lifted him up from the crib gently and sat on the nearest divan.

"Oh, Stark, little one. It's so good to see you again", Sansa whispered, opened her dress and revealed her right breast. It was full of milk.

Stark sensed it and began to eat greedily.

It was at that moment when the captain entered the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Cantor Sand was probably the best pirate in Seven Kingdoms.

He was a bastard from Dorne - his father was a nobleman who gave his son a decent upbringing and sophisticated manners. His mother was a low-born - originally from Iron Islands - and Cantor had inherited his love for the sea from her. He joked about his ancestry a lot.

"I'm half dornish, half iron-born - and lower half of both", he used to say to his men.

But they didn't really care about his background. No, they loved their high-spirited, hard-nosed and brilliant captain nonetheless. They would have followed him anywhere, even Beyond the Wall and further.

For many years now Cantor had sailed the seas with his ship, the Northern Star. He wasn't afraid of anything if the profit was high enough.

But this task was a true challenge up for him. To hijack a high-born baby, a nobleman and his wife from Red Keep, the most guarded place in Westeros - why not, Cantor Sand had thought.

Risky? Yes. Profitable? No doubt.

His principal had been open-handed and very helpful when they had drawn up a plan.

_He is so eager to get them. The lady especially - she is important to him_, Cantor had figured when they had planned this.

But it wasn't his job to ask why. His job was to meet clients' needs. And he obviously wanted these three.

So far all had gone well.

Cantor had decided it was time to set sail and to greet his noble prisoners. So he stepped in his cabin via side-entrance. He moved flexibly and quietly - and froze.

No one had told him how young and beautiful his prisoner was. Lady Lannister sounded so precious and boring. But this girl was anything but.

She was sitting on the divan and nursing her baby. She didn't notice the captain at once, so Cantor had the opportunity to admire her beautiful profile, her cream-coloured skin and her round and heavy breast which was completely exposed now.

So he just stood there and stared at the lady. He didn't want to disturb her - no, he wanted to watch this.

Finally the baby stopped eating and fell asleep. A pink, hard nipple popped out of his mouth. The lady smiled gently, stood up and put the baby into the crib nearby. After that she organized her clothing again.

Cantor Sand decided it was time to introduce himself.

He coughed lightly.

The lady turned around quickly and stared at him stunned.

**xxx**

Sansa realized that the stranger had been watching her for quite some time. His gaze was intense and his facial expression was a combination of curiosity and desire.

Sansa blushed and the stranger looked the other way politely.

He must be the captain, so he is the one who hijacked us. Strange, but he doesn't look so bad, Sansa thought looking at the man.

He was in his early thirties - a tall, slim and muscular man. Sansa noticed his broad shoulders and his fluffy, black hair. His skin was tanned, but in the right corner of his mouth was a small, white scar.

_He seems constantly amused_, Sansa realized and felt angry.

This wasn't funny, not at all.

The captain didn't care about her frown. He bowed gracefully as a nobleman.

"How nice to finally meet you, lady Lannister. Welcome on board. I'm captain Cantor Sand - known as the Knight of the Seas too."

His accent was refined and he spoke softly and politely. Sansa despised him nevertheless.

"Knight? Nonsense! You're a bastard from Dorne… and obviously a pirate too", she snapped sharply.

"Quilty as charged, My lady. All of us aren't born rich like you. Most of us have to earn our bread and butter somehow", he replied jokingly.

"And this is your way to earn, seriously? Snatching babies and innocent women? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sansa shouted angrily.

"Sometimes I am…", captain Sand said in a regretful tone and nodded with serious face. Then he smirked and looked at Sansa straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, My lady. That was a lie. I learned a long ago not to be ashamed of anything, really", he continued lightly.

"But I think you judge me too harshly, dear lady. No harm was done to your baby or you as you can see. Your little husband in turn… well, I must admit that my men really don't like the Lannisters. I have men from all over Seven Kingdoms. They all are outlaws and fugitives… but none of the other noble houses seem to wake up as much anger and fear among them as the Lannisters. I wonder why is that? Is it because of gentle ser Tywin… or kind-hearted queen Cersei… or late king Joffrey, that wise and visionary leader. Hard to say which one people hate the most", captain Sand noted.

"My husband is not like the rest of them, not at all!" Sansa shouted passionately.

Captain Sand frowned.

"Strange that you're defending him. My client told me that you were forced to marry him against your will. He said that the Lannisters used you as a stud book mare to get the North… and obviously they succeeded", he said and glanced at the baby who was sleeping in the crib.

"No, it's not like that, you don't understand…", Sansa tried to explain when she suddenly realized what she had just heard.

"Your client? Did someone make you to do this? Who is he … or she?" she asked and paled.

Cantor Sand smiled.

"I guess I can say his name now. We are already on the high seas. My principal is … Petyr Baelish, known as the Littlefinger too. We sail north as we speak. He's waiting for you in the Vale. He married that crazy old hen, Lysa Arryn, and now he is the Lord of the Vale. But he also wants the three of you. He will pay for each one of you your weight in gold. We will be there in a week", the captain explained.

Sansa felt dizzy. She couldn't believe this.

"Please, please don't do this. He is worse than any Lannister. You can't give us to him. Let us go, I'm begging you", she said in a whisper.

"Sorry, My lady… Even we pirates have a professional pride. Littlefinger recruited me to the task. He was very helpful, trust me. He gave me the map of secret passages in the Red Keep, the floor plan of your premises and a lot of gold in advance. Everything we needed to succeed, really", captain Sand explained in a low tone.

Sansa inhaled. She had no choice. She decided to act.

One quick motion - and the dagger was in her hand. She took a step closer and was now standing straight in front of the captain.

"You - bastard! Let us go now or I will cut your black heart out, I swear it!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

To Sansa's surprise captain Sand didn't seem scared. No, he began to laugh.

"Oh my, you're full of surprises, My lady. Are you really going to usurp my ship with one little blade? I suggest you consider this very carefully", he said softly.

Sansa stared at him, unsure of what to do next. She decided to persevere.

"You heard me!" she snapped.

Captain Sand tilted his head thoughtfully.

"You obviously don't know much about the life at sea. We are already far away from the coast. This ship is full of outlaws. They hate your husband and you're the only woman on board. They don't know much about high-born ladies or babies… those blessed fools even forgot to do a body search for you, I see", he noted a bit amused.

Then he continued in a more serious tone.

"You have to understand that my men don't bow down to any king. I'm the only law on this ship, the only lord they know. If you really… cut my heart out like you said, I can't protect you, your husband or your baby anymore. My men hate all high-borns on principle. They don't care about my deal with Littlefinger, no. If you kill me, they will rape you and toss your husband and your baby to the sea. After that they begin to struggle for leadership, and that is going to be bloody. The winner will claim the ship… and your body for himself, trust me. Is that really what you want, My lady?" he asked softly.

He wasn't lying, Sansa knew it instinctively. His vision was truthful.

She hesitated.

"You don't need to die, ser… lord… captain. Just let us go, now!" she finally said, more politely this time.

"No. Killing me is the only way to induce me to your will. Are you really ready to do it?" captain Sand asked challengingly. Sansa heard the steely determination in his voice.

This man truly was a significant opponent.

Sansa let her hand with a knife fall down.

"Please let me see my husband at least", she pleaded weakly.

Captain Sand snatched her dagger expertly. He had won this battle of wills, and they both knew it. He smiled.

"Not tonight. The small hours are upon us already. I assure you that your husband is alive and well. I suggest you try to get some rest. You can sleep here in my cabin with your baby. This is the safest place for you on this ship, trust me. In the morning… I have a suggestion for you… My lady", he said in a low tone.

Sansa stared at him helplessly. Somehow she knew that she wasn't going to like captain's suggestion.

**xxx**

Meanwhile Tyrion was trying to get comfortable in his cell. It wasn't easy. The cell was a cramped chamber below the waterline. The movements of the ship revealed him that the ship was already on the high seas.

The situation looked bad, Tyrion thought. He was a prisoner in a strange ship on the high seas, at the mercy of a hostile crew. He didn't know where Sansa was, he didn't know where their baby was. Things couldn't be much worse.

It was at that moment when he heard the whisper.

"My lord, is it you in there? I thought they said the word Imp…", said a familiar voice from the adjoining cell.

"Is that you… Bronn?" Tyrion asked surprised.

"Yes, My lord… You see, after I took Shae to her ship I decided to drop by a tavern in the harbor. While I was finishing my drink I overheard two strangers mentioning the words "Imp" and "his wife and his baby". I became curious, so I followed them to the docks. There I saw this ship… a battleship disguised as a merchant ship, I noticed. The next moment someone hit me in the head and I lost consciousness. I woke up here a while ago when the men dragged you in, My lord", the sellsword explained.

Tyrion sighed.

"So… here we are. On the same boat - literally", he noted.

"I guess so, My lord", Bronn said with a hint of smile in his voice.

"I'm afraid they got Sansa and the baby too", Tyrion said briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, My lord. Do you happen to know what they want from you?", Bronn asked.

"Not yet, but something tells me that we will find out soon enough", Tyrion replied gloomily.

Somehow knowing that he had a friend on board made Tyrion feel a bit better.

He tried to banish his gloomy thoughts and finally he fell into a restless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**

**Special thanks to pen names Marina Ka-Fai, wildhoneyfitri1 and Riley Maiyer. **

**All of you - please leave a review and share your thoughts - how do you feel about the story at this point? In your opinion - is captain Sand a good or a bad guy? Do you think that Sansa is tempted by him? :-)**

**I hate to see Tyrion in the cell, but I wanted to get our favourite couple out of King's Landing - neither of them was never truly happy there I think. **

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**

**Chapter 20.**

The next morning Sansa woke up wondering where she was.

The sun shone in through the round window and the ship was rolling on the waves softly as a gigantic cradle.

Stark was already awake too - he cooed happily in his crib. The previous night seemed like a bad dream now.

Sansa got up from the divan and lifted the baby up. Stark was delighted to see her. Sansa kissed his tiny head and nursed him thinking about how much she loved him. Mere thought of someone hurting Stark made her sick.

Half an hour later the door opened and a man entered with a tray. He was the sailor who was speaking with northern accent, and he brought Sansa some breakfast. The food looked delicious.

The man smiled at her.

"I hope you slept well… My lady", he said and put the breakfast on the little table which was attached to the floor.

"Surprisingly so", Sansa admitted.

The man looked at Stark warmly.

"Hello, little one! I hope you slept well too", he said with a smile. The baby looked at his bearded face without fear, obviously curious.

It might be useful to get friends among the crew, Sansa thought.

So why not start with this man?

"I recognized your accent last night. You're from the North, aren't you? From which town? And what is your name?" Sansa asked in a friendly tone.

"My name is Nicket, and you're right - originally I'm from Dreadfort, My lady. As a young boy I got caught stealing bread - and Roose Bolton is a cruel lord… so I was forced to flee", the man explained briefly but politely.

"Oh, and after that you ended up on the pirate ship - under the rule of a cruel captain. I'm so sorry for you, Nicket", Sansa said with compassion.

Nicket frowned.

"I'm not. I rather serve captain Sand than any other lord in Westeros. He wasn't born to his post - no, he earned it. He is never cruel unless he has to… and he never lets his men down", Nicket explained admiringly.

"But… he is a man without homeland, without king. He is a bastard. Besides - he obviously doesn't believe in anything", Sansa said in disapproval.

"He believes in himself, My lady. And please understand this - every other man on this ship is a bastard. And what comes to the kings… I wonder if any king is worthy of service, truly", Nicket noted indifferently.

Sansa tried to find the right answer. She failed. She hadn't heard so brazen idea before.

Nicket took the tray, turned his back on her and walked to the door.

"Have a nice day, My lady", he said quite rudely and left. He shut the door and Sansa heard a click of the lock.

It didn't go well, Sansa thought gloomily.

**xxx**

After the breakfast captain Sand stepped in.

He was clearly on a very good mood. His dark eyes sparkled with joy and Sansa could see drops of salty water in his fluffy hair.

"What a wonderful morning!" he exclaimed, reached out his hand and tickled Stark gently under the chin.

"Good morning, little lord", he noted merrily.

Sansa coughed.

"Ser… captain. You said that I can see my husband now", she said firmly.

Captain Sand glanced at her.

"Not exactly. I said that I have a suggestion for you", he said softly.

"What do you suggest?" Sansa asked with a bad feeling.

Captain Sand took a step closer. He smiled mischievously and looked at her in the eyes.

"I allow you to speak with him… if you let me kiss you properly", he noted lightly.

Sansa froze.

"You…bastard! You don't mean that!", she shouted stunned.

"Oh yes I do, trust me. I've wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you for the first time", captain Sand said firmly.

"You truly are kindred spirits, your lord Littlefinger and you. He is also a blackmailer. Did you know that he tried to blackmail me to sleep with him? You're not an honorable man", Sansa hissed bitterly.

For an instant captain Sand looked surprised. Clearly Littlefinger hadn't told him everything, Sansa concluded darkly. Captain Sand hid his feelings quickly.

"Littlefinger is not my lord, he is my client. And honour is a fancy word for princes and lords only. I'm just a simple pirate - when I see something I want - I take it. And right now I really want a beautiful lady to kiss me. Just one kiss - no more, no less. I could kiss you by force of course, but that's really not my style", he explained smugly.

"So - what say you… My lady?"

Sansa inhaled. Then she raised her hand and gave captain Sand a resounding slap in the face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Captain Sand reacted quickly. He grabbed Sansa's wrist and stared at her furiously.

"Nobody hits me", he hissed, pulled her closer with steely grip and kissed her greedily.

Despite the tense situation his lips were surprisingly soft - he was obviously a good kisser and his arms were strong around her. Someone would probably have enjoyed the feeling, but all Sansa was able to think about was Tyrion and the pained look in his eyes when he caught her with Littlefinger. He would have hated to see this, Sansa thought desperately.

She didn't want this, so she struggled, but the man who was kissing her was a lot stronger. Sansa couldn't do anything, so finally she started to cry helplessly.

Captain Sand let go of his grip, took a step back and stared at her surprised. His anger was suddenly gone.

"This is the first time ever a woman starts to cry when I kiss her", he noted - welcoming his defeat surprisingly calmly.

"You don't understand. I love my husband, I really do. I'd really like to be with him now", Sansa sputtered.

"Are you serious? You were forced to marry a dwarf. His family slaughtered your family... and you think you're in love with him?" captain Sand asked slowly as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. Like I said, he's different from all the other Lannisters. He is a kind, wise, good-hearted man... and the father of my child. One of your men told me that they all respect you because you're never unnecessarily cruel. So I'm telling you - keeping a husband and a wife apart is a cruel thing to do", Sansa explained with tears in her eyes.

For the first time captain Sand seemed awkward now. Like most men, this cunning pirate hated to see women in tears.

"Alright, alright. Stop crying, hear me! Let's get your precious husband here. But only for a while, remember", he said, stepped to the door and gave an order to the guard outside. After that he turned to look at Sansa.

"Don't get any ideas, My lady. You both are still my prisoners. And like I said, I'm the only law on this ship", he reminded her of the facts harshly.

"I understand that. Thank you… My lord captain", Sansa said politely and wiped her tears away.

_I'm becoming softy_, captain Sand reproached himself.

_She has such a powerful affect on me_, he realized stunned.

He couldn't understand why.

**xxx **

A moment later Tyrion stepped into the cabin with two guards. He was pale and obviously tired.

"Leave us", captain Sand commanded his men.

When Sansa and Tyrion saw each other they forgot everything else around them. Sansa stepped to him and bent down. They kissed passionately.

"Are you alright, Tyrion?" she said in a whisper.

He nodded and looked at her searchingly.

"I think so, yes. What about you, My lady? And the baby?"

"We are both fine, thank you. He… they didn't hurt us", Sansa replied and Tyrion looked relieved.

"Do you happen to know… what do these funny dudes want from us?" Tyrion asked.

Sansa nodded with pained eyes.

"Littlefinger is a mastermind behind all this I'm afraid. He hired… captain Sand and his men to hijack us - and he's waiting for us in the Vale. He is married to my aunt now. We will be there in a few days", Sansa explained numbly.

Tyrion cursed and turned to look at captain Sand.

"No matter what Littlefinger pays you, I'll double it if you let us go. You know who I am and you know what they say I'm sure - a Lannister always pays his debts", he said firmly.

Captain Sand stared at him surprised. This was the first time he met this notorious man face to face. He was small in stature, yes, but the pirate was amazed by his obvious mental strength and charisma.

"I'm well aware of that saying, Imp. But I have an agreement with Littlefinger and he is a loyal client", he replied briefly.

It was at that moment when Sansa - this noble and proud woman - did something unexpected.

She walked over to captain Sand and knelt on the floor in front of him.

The captain moved uneasily when Sansa looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Please, captain, lord… ser. We are at your mercy. I'm asking you with all my heart. Let us go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Ser Petyr Baelish, aka Littlefinger, was very satisfied with himself.

A raven had brought him a message five days earlier - Cantor Sand had successfully captured Tyrion and Sansa Lannister and their son, little Stark.

That pirate was certainly a useful tool - fast, smart and ruthless. And today he would bring him something that he had wanted for years now. Catelyn's daughter. A long ago the Starks had taken his beloved Catelyn from him. Finally it was time for payback.

Littlefinger had it all figured out. He had married Lysa Arryn, but he didn't love her - no, she was just another useful tool for him. A key to the Vale, really. Her weak, sickly and spoiled son was an important factor for the present, but not for long.

Littlefinger smiled to himself. It was a small, cruel smile.

The Vale, the North and the Westerlands were within his grasp now. Soon lady Lysa would fall through the Moon Door to the floor of the Vale far below. Tyrion Lannister would follow her. And after that Littlefinger would marry his beautiful young widow, lady Sansa. Little Stark Lannister would be his stepson. Soon all the other Lannisters would be gone - and Stark would be the only heir of Casterly Rock.

In the future Littlefinger, king Petyr, would sit on the Iron Throne. His queen, lady Sansa would give him strong, healthy sons. He would be a founder of the dynasty.

Perfect, Littlefinger thought with a smile.

He was standing on the dock now. This was a secret landing post - used by smugglers - near Gulltown, the major port city of the Vale of Arryn.

His most trusted men, Pod and Gael, loaded a small boat nearby with heavy chests full of gold. A pirate's reward.

They would meet the Northern Star near the coastline inside of an hour. They would switch the gold to the prisoners.

Lady Lysa thought that her brand new husband was on a fishing trip presently. Fishing! Littlefinger rolled his eyes contemptuously. A stupid woman, truly.

It was dark already. Luckily the night was calm and beautiful.

No one would get to see their departure.

**xxx**

The ship, Northern Star, was in the right place at the right time. The pirate was precise, Littlefinger thought with satisfaction.

Pod and Gael attached the boat to the ship's side and they all went up to the deck. The pirates began to transfer the chests aboard.

Cantor Sand was standing on the ship's bridge. He was silent, and his long, black cloak was like a part of the night. The prisoners were nowhere to be seen.

Littlefinger stepped to him.

"Congratulations, captain Sand. Yet another successful capture", Littlefinger greeted him merrily.

Captain Sand nodded.

"Thank you", he noted briefly.

"Tell me, friend, where are the prisoners? I brought you the gold as we agreed", Littlefinger said impatiently.

"Not so fast… friend. There is something I want to know first. You will get the prisoners… afterwards", captain Sand said softly.

Littlefinger frowned. This pirate wasn't an easiest person to manage.

"I thought our agreement was pretty clear…", he started.

"It is. It's just that I'm already thinking about my next affair. You see, lady Sansa told me about her little sister, Arya, who is missing. I understood that she is in some city on the other side of the Narrow Sea - and you know the name of that place. I have connections over the sea. I want to find Arya too and sell her to the highest bidder. The Lannisters, perhaps. I'll give you the prisoners, but you have to pay the price first. So - give me the name of the city - now", the pirate said firmly.

Littlefinger nodded. This piece of information wasn't crucial for him anymore. He could give it away, he figured.

"Alright, you villain. Arya is in Braavos. That's all I know. Satisfied?" he snapped, eager to proceed in exchange.

"Very", captain Sand said in a whisper.

Littlefinger stepped closer.

"And now - I kept my end of the bargain. It's time for you to keep yours", he said to the pirate.

"Certainly. But first - I want to give you something from lady Sansa. It's a special gift just for you", the pirate said.

"What is it?", Littlefinger asked curiously.

"This", captain Sand said and pulled something out of his sleeve. A little, sharp dagger, Littlefinger realized just before it sank into his flesh.

He felt a burning pain in his stomach and touched the handle of the dagger instinctively. His fingers were drenched by blood.

He stared at the pirate horrified.

"You bastard! You betrayed me! This isn't an honorable thing to do", he lamented.

The pirate smiled.

"You see - I'm not a nobleman or a knight. I'm just a simple pirate. Like you told lady Sansa once - an honour is not that big thing for men like you and me", he noted.

Littlefinger fell to the deck. His eyes darkened already. Captain Sand knelt down beside him. Littlefinger looked at him desperately.

"But… why?" he asked weakly.

Captain Sand leaned closer.

"Because lady Sansa asked me to. She also wanted me to remind you that - she is a wolf too", he whispered into his ear.

"Oh, gods - you love Sansa too", Petyr Baelish realized just before he died.

_That's true, but she will never know it_, captain Sand thought and closed ser Petyr's eyelids for the last time.

After that he stood up. Two more bodies were lying on the deck too - Pod and Gael, the throats neatly cut.

"It's done, My lord captain. And the chests are in the hold", Nicket noted with a bloody dagger in his hand.

Captain Sand nodded.

"Good. Put the bodies on the boat with the weight. Make a hole in the bottom and let the boat drift away. The ocean currents will complete the task", he commanded.

Nicket smiled.

"A tragic accident on a fishing trip, aye aye captain?"

"Such a dangerous sport", captain Sand agreed softly.

A moment later a small boat was left alone in the open sea. Cold, black water filled it slowly. The water rinsed out one man's dreams about power and dominance.

King Petyr would never sit on the Iron Throne.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Sansa had no idea what was going on.

Four days earlier she had pleaded - _no, prayed on her knees _- captain Sand to let her family go. The expression on captain's face had been inscrutable.

Eventually Tyrion had stepped over to Sansa and touched her shoulder.

"Get up, My lady. You have done everything you can now", he had said in a whisper.

Captain Sand had summoned the guards to enter the cabin.

"Take the Imp back to his cell. Give him blankets and pillows, some wine and decent meal", he had ordered.

"No!" Sansa had cried holding Tyrion's hand.

"Yes. I need to talk with you… privately", the captain had said sharply.

"Don't hurt her, hear me!" Tyrion had shouted.

The captain had sighed impatiently.

"She is safe with me… for now", he had noted when the guards took Tyrion out of the cabin.

Then Cantor Sand had turned to look at Sansa.

"Now - tell me exactly what happened between Littlefinger and you… My lady", he had asked surprisingly politely.

And Sansa did so. She wasn't afraid of the pirate anymore - somehow she felt like she could trust him. He had listened to her very carefully.

Finally she had said it all. Except for one thing. She saved it for last.

"I suspect that Littlefinger is behind all the bad things that happened to my family. I think that… he wanted my mother for himself and hated my Lord father for years. Lannisters did the dirty work, but he started it all somehow. I can't prove it but I know it. My family is torn apart and our noble name is discredited… all because of him. And now he is trying to separate me from my husband. He is a deeply disturbed man. A grey direwolf on a white field is the sigil of my family… but a venomous snake should be his. I would kill him if I could", Sansa had said frankly.

A pirate had looked at her intently. When she finally stopped talking, Cantor Sand did something surprising. He took her hand.

"Walk with me. Let's go out to the deck. I want to show you the ocean."

Sansa had followed him without a word.

Outside they stood side by side in front of the bulwark - looking at the sea.

Sansa had seen the wide sky, endless waves and the distant horizon. The strange thing was that she was a prisoner now, but she felt free. She inhaled. The fresh air felt so good.

"Oh, it's so beautiful out here", Sansa had said admiringly.

"That's true", captain Sand had admitted but to tell you the truth he didn't look at the sea.

No, he had eyes for her only.

**xxx**

Sansa hadn't seen him since.

But today, four days later, something happened on the deck outside the cabin. She heard voices - footsteps, speaking and some thumps. And finally - a cry of a dying man. It came from somewhere near and Sansa recognized it instinctively. She stepped quickly over to the crib and lifted the baby up in her arms protectively. Stark didn't seem to be scared because of the voices - no, he stared at the closed door vigilantly.

_He truly is a descendant of the great warriors and ancient kings. The battle is in his blood_, Sansa realized looking at her son surprised.

Finally it was quiet outside again. Sansa stared at the door expectantly - who would enter, a friend or a foe?

Eventually the door opened slowly. Captain Sand stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

_He looks tired_, Sansa realized and put Stark gently back to his crib.

"My lady… it's done", the captain said softly.

Sansa frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

The captain took something out of his pocket. A small, elegantly decorated box. He handed it to her.

"It's for you", he noted briefly.

Sansa still didn't understand. She took the box and hesitated. Finally she opened it, cried aloud and took a step back horrified.

"It's … it's someone's severed finger!", she sputtered.

"Not just any finger. It's Littlefinger's little finger. He's dead now, food for fish. I killed him", captain Sand replied indifferently.

Sansa looked at the grisly gift in the box again.

She wasn't terrified anymore. No, she felt… calm and satisfied. She remembered her father's beheading. She thought about her brother's desecrated corpse and his severed head. She remembered Winterfell in flames.

Littlefinger had something to do with all of it, Sansa knew it.

She also remembered the day when that evil man tried to force her in his bed.

Her enemy was dead now. So she smiled.

"I guess he had it coming. Does this mean that you're willing to let us go now?" she asked.

It was at that moment when she remembered Littlefinger's words. _Nothing in this world is free, not really. _His voice from the past echoed in her mind.

"What… what do you want in return?" Sansa asked in a whisper.

Captain Sand smiled. He took a step closer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Cantor Sand looked at Sansa Stark gently.

"I guess we both know what I really want. You. But… I've seen how much you love your husband. That kind of love is a rare thing", he said thoughtfully.

Sansa stared at him. The silence was heavy between them.

The pirate looked at Sansa intently when he spoke again.

"You've seen cruel things. You're familiar with death and defeat. You've experienced lords and princes lying and cheating… So I guess it's time to show you something else. Mercy and compassion from an outlaw. I have made subtle inquiries - and I found a sanctuary for the upcoming winter for you, your husband and your son", he explained.

"You don't have to give me anything in return. Littlefinger already paid me… in more ways than one. He also told me about your sister Arya - the word has it that she is in Braavos now. The next time I'm up there I'll look for her for you", he added lightly.

Sansa couldn't believe her ears.

The pirate went on.

"About the sanctuary - Lord Remus Norton lives in a small castle near Karlhold. He is my client and he is… was … also one of your father's bannermen. Not a significant one, but loyal. He was sick with fever when your brother rode to south to war - so luckily he didn't join him. And now he lives in his well-equipped castle near the coast - forgotten and undisturbed. That castle is the best place for you for now I think. I sent a raven there four days ago and he replied quickly. He is expecting you. If the winds are favorable we will be there within two weeks", captain Sand explained.

"I… I don't know what to say. Thank you. You … you really are the Knight of the Seas", Sansa stammered with tears in her eyes.

Captain Sand raised his hand dismissively.

"No tears, please", he noted with a hint of a smile.

"And please don't spread the word about this… my daunting reputation at seas would be gone forever. It would be bad for my business", he joked.

"This matter stays strictly between us", Sansa promised with a serious face.

Then she did something unexpected. She took a step closer and looked at the pirate in the eyes.

"And so does this, I hope. You told me once that you wanted a lady to kiss you by her own free will. So this is it. Just one kiss - no more, no less", Sansa said in a whisper and kissed him.

At first Cantor Sand was too surprised to respond to the gesture, but soon he was up to the task. The kiss deepened and became passionate. His hands caressed her sides and Sansa's breathing accelerated. They both felt it - the desire.

Finally Sansa broke the kiss and took a step back, stunned by the attraction between them.

Captain Sand looked at her longingly, reached out his hand and stroked her cheek lightly.

"That was quite a kiss, Sansa Stark. Perhaps… in a next life?" he mumbled hoarsely.

"Perhaps", she agreed softly.

**xxx**

Two weeks later Tyrion, Sansa and Bronn watched the black sails of the _Northern Star _disappearing in the horizon. They were standing on the large stony pier.

Sansa was holding her baby gently and to tell you the truth she felt a hint of sadness when she watched captain Sand to sail away.

Lord Remus Norton stood nearby with his trusted guards. He took a step closer and looked at them with respect.

"Come on… My lord Tyrion and my lady Sansa. We should hurry now - I would like to be back in the castle before it gets dark", he said.

"Ok, you heard that, folks. Let's go. I can't wait to get there. A decent meal and a bed that does not swing - today's best offer", Bronn replied merrily and walked to ser Remus and his men.

Tyrion nodded and smiled.

"In a couple of shakes", he exclaimed.

Then he turned to look at Sansa searchingly.

"I'm happy to be safe and free - and I can't believe Littlefinger is really dead. But I still don't get it, My lady. In three weeks you managed to tame that dreadful pirate - how?" he asked silently.

Sansa smiled in response.

"It's hard to say, My lord. He is a complicated man. I guess… a word honour meant a lot to him after all", she said thoughtfully.

Tyrion shook his head.

"Who would have thought?" he noted.

"This world is a strange place. I've learned that… princes and lords can be liars and traitors… and a goodness of the heart can be found in most unexpected places", Sansa said with a smile.

"Well said, My lady", Tyrion agreed and took her hand.

Together they walked to the shore.

**xxxx**

**THE END**

**xxx**

**AN:**

**So here we are! Thank you for the follows, favs and smart comments. **

**How do you feel about the final chapter & the story in whole?**

**Please share your thoughts and leave a final review!**

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**


End file.
